


Mr. Holmes

by EmImagines



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, kinda smut??, you could call it kinda tasteful I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10115969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines
Summary: You've been living multiple lives but what happens when you fall for the iceman?





	1. Chapter 1

\--------------

Your hard soled boots echoed clips and clops through the dull, grey corridor. A gashing smile never left your face as people rushed passed you with guns in their hands not focusing on you, their minds were too busy on something else. 

They were under attack. 

Or so they thought. Funny thing that, the mind, so easy to manipulate and contort if done right. 

Loud music was blaring over the speakers, 'Seven Nation Army' by the White Stripes to be specific. Very fitting for the situation.

You stopped and fixed your wig that was the complete opposite colour of your normal hair colour when you approached a door of the person you came here to see, his room would be locked now because of security mechanisms that automatically shut the door if an alarm sounded. This wasn't a problem for you however, tapping on your phone you easily disabled the lock and stepped inside without anyone noticing. 

You noticed a woman hiding under her desk, shaking quite a bit. You huffed and cleared your throat, making the woman jump and bump her head off the desk "How....How did you get in?" She shakily asked. 

"Not important," you quickly replied "Now stand up and get into the bathroom" you glared at her and she hesitantly got out from under the desk. "NOW!" Letting out a scream she ran to the bathroom with a shriek. You locked her in by tapping away on the phone again before going to the door you were here for and strode in. 

"Did you miss me?" 

 

\--------------

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" The man sitting behind the desk in front of you screamed over the blaring music. 

With a shrug you replied "I was bored, got to keep the old brain occupied" you tapped your forehead with your finger. 

"Could you at least turn off that music?" He screamed again. 

"No" you replied sitting down in front of him "I believe music always improves a situation". He let out a groan and sent you a stern look, with a sigh you turned down the music on your phone. "There you go, are you happy?" You cocked an amused brow at him. 

"No" he replied shortly. 

Rolling your eyes you leaned back on the chair and placed your legs on his desk, crossing them at your ankles. 

"So anything interesting happening today? Or have I interrupted something? I know you're a very busy man..." You trailed off and winked at the man who tutted sent you a disgusted glare. 

"Is there a reason you compromised the entire security system?" He asked, irritated by the situation. 

You nodded your head and pursed your lips together "Told you, I was bored. People like me do irrational and mad things when they're bored. Plus I saw it as an opportunity to have a chat with my most favourite person in the British Government" you smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. 

"Well I am very busy, so if you could turn off that music, restore the security system and leave I'd be very grateful" he leaned forward to place his elbows on the table and pressed his fingertips together "Now". 

You let out a dramatic sigh and stood up "Such a spoilsport," you slowly walked out of his office hoping he would call you back. 

"Miss Y/N?" He did call you back. 

A smirk was plastered on your face "Yes?" You asked in a sing-song voice 

"For the billionth time don't come back" 

You sucked in a deep breath of air "Hmm can't make any promises," you winked "See you soon, Mr Holmes". 

\----------

"Ooh-ooh! Only me dear" Mrs Hudson cooed as she brought in a tray of tea and biscuits into your flat. 

"In here!" You called out and placed down your book, smiling to greet the woman. You had bought 221C and had a team of restorers clean up the place and decorate it. All thanks to your older brother of course, but he wanted something in return. Information. 

You weren't hesitant to agree to the task and here you are years later, you had built up a friendship with John and Sherlock. Although they didn't have a clue as to who you really were. 

Living here in the flat and normal everyday life you went by the name Y/N Brooks. When you put on the wig and the contact lenses to hide your true eye colour you went by the name Y/N Richards. 

You loved teasing and annoying Mycroft as Miss Richards, it amused you seeing him getting so worked up and not to mention flustered from the occasional flirty line you'd throw him off with. You'd sometimes break into MI5 and MI6 often just to get under his skin. 

"So did you do anything fun today?" She asked as you brought the cup to your mouth. 

You shrugged and smirked "Oh you know, the usual". 

It was around ten at night and boredom sunk in again. That was until a thought popped into your head and you grabbed your phone typing a message:

'Bored. Amuse me.  
Southbank, 10 minutes.  
X'

You smirked at the phone and placed it into your pocket before popping on the contact lenses and fixing on your wig. You threw on your jacket and ran outside hailing a cab with your hand. 

"You're early by..." You checked your watch "Three minutes". The corner of your mouth turned up slightly seeing the man hunched over a railing and smoking a cigarette with his umbrella in the other hand. 

"Those things will kill you" you moved over beside him, leaning your back against the same railing "Can I have one?".

He glanced up at you "Aren't you worried they'll kill you?" He mocked and removed the packet from his pocket, opening it for you to take one. 

"Well we'll all eventually die one day, Mr Holmes" you placed the cigarette in your mouth as he lit his lighter and moved it to your face making it glow bright orange in the dark. You inhaled and gently blew out the smoke still in the same position. 

"What you did today...why disable the entire security system?" He asked not removing his gaze from the sloshing water of the Thames. 

You inhaled again before turning to lean over the railing like Mycroft was before releasing the smoke "I like to show off when I'm bored. Terrible, terrible trait of mine. Not the worst however." 

Mycroft raised a brow at that "Oh really?" He smirked "What's the worst?" He pressed. 

You shook your head "Can't tell you, then you'd be at an advantage against me" you flicked the ask from your cigarette with your fingers before bringing it to your mouth once more. 

"I'm surprised you came actually," you admitted "If I recall correctly you had a meeting with the foreign minister did you not?" You glanced to Mycroft and then to the water again. 

You noticed how he tensed up from you knowing that "How did you-" 

You quickly cut him off "I broke into your entire security system, getting your schedule wasn't exactly rocket science" you proudly announced only receiving a scoff from Mycroft. 

"You need to do something better with your time" he tossed away his cigarette into the water below. 

You hummed "Hmm perhaps I should get a man?" You suggested and tossed away your cigarette in the same fashion "But I've already got one that I like to play with" you turned round to place your back on the railing again to face Mycroft. 

"That would be me wouldn't it?" He raised his brow at you. 

"Of course it's you, my favourite British government official" you winked and gently tapped his shoulder. 

He let out a sigh "Do shut up". 

You let out a bark of laughter "Never, but it's probably passed your bedtime. I suppose I'll see you again, I wonder when" you pondered and tapped your chin as if to think. You walked away from Mycroft without saying goodbye. You didn't notice him looking over his shoulder at you with a smile creeping on his face before he quickly snapped back into reality and remembered that he was furious with you. 

When you returned home you had removed your wig and lenses, it was now half eleven at night. You crawled into your bed and lay staring at the ceiling, Y/N Richards was at the oppose end of the spectrum from Y/N Brooks but that's the way you created them. 

Y/N Richards was a powerful, intimidating, confident and flirtatious woman. With a little bit of madness. 

Y/N Brooks was a timid, shy, nervous and quiet woman. With a little bit of anxiety. 

Your true self, Y/N Moriarty, was a combination of both with a large amount of psychotic mixed in. 

Acting as the three almost came naturally to you, you wondered where one ended and the other started. Sherlock found it particularly difficult to deduce you and pretty much gave up months ago. You closed your eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello!" You greeted Sherlock and John. "Sorry am I interrupting something?" You noticed the two men sitting on the floor with piles of books spread out around them. 

"Ah Y/N, you can help us. Pick up a book and start reading the first, fifth, eighteenth, thirty-fourth, fifty-seventh, seventy-third, ninety-second and one hundred and twentieth pages. Take a piece of paper and write notes of how all those pages are connected and once you've finished one book, pick up another and do the same" Sherlock tossed you a book and you joined them on the floor. 

"Not working today?" John asked while scribbling down something. 

You shook your head "Nope day off yesterday and today, half day tomorrow" you sent John a friendly smile before Sherlock demanded you both focused on the task. 

Hours later Sherlock had cracked the case and rushed down to Scotland Yard with John while you had crashed out on the floor from exhaustion. John placed a blanket over you before they left. 

Someone clearing their throat made you snap up from your position, you found Mycroft staring down at you and leaning on his umbrella "Comfortable?" He asked. 

You cracked your neck and groaned with satisfaction "Not as comfortable as a bed" you stood up and fixed yourself, tossing the blanket on the couch "Tea?" You asked the older Holmes brother and he replied with a nod. 

You made your way into Sherlock's kitchen fetching the teabags and cups, the kettle boiled away as you avoided the various limbs and pouches of bodily fluid in the fridge while getting the milk. 

"I know a woman with the same first name as you..." Mycroft spoke up while your back was facing him. Luckily he didn't see the expression on your face as you removed the teabags from the cups and stirred in the milk. 

"Oh?" You managed to speak out "What's she like?" You were genuinely curious as to what his opinions about Miss Richards were. 

He gratefully took the tea from your hands and sipped on it before answering "Very annoying yet she...intrigues me". 

You almost choked on your tea at the word and tried to hide your violent cough that burned your throat "W...what? Intrigued? I've never heard you say that about someone before" you took a mouthful of warm tea to soothe your throat. 

Mycroft seemed to be in a world of his own, not noticing you choking as he replied "I don't know what it is about her, she's just odd. Can't put my finger on it. Just the way she does things it's so extravagant, like she wants to be caught showing off what she can do. She's a very talented hacker I'll give her that" 

You gulped on your tea humming your response at the man who was still transfixed on...her...as he stared at the fridge. You didn't know he thought all those things about you, it was an eye opening insight. 

Oh how you could use this to your advantage. 

You decided to hound him for more details "It sounds like you really like this girl, do you?".

He turned his head round to you and furrowed his brow "What do you mean?"

You shrugged your shoulders a little "Well the way you talk about her sounds like you're a friend of hers..." You trailed off and glanced down at your teacup, mentally cursing yourself that you had finished it so quickly. 

You noticed a ghost smile flicker on Mycroft's face before it hardened again "Not friends, worlds apart from it" 

"Maybe the two of you should open up to each other, perhaps then you'll be friends since you're so obsessed with her already" you muttered and sat back in your chair loosely crossing your arms. 

Mycroft narrowed his eyes at you "I am not obsessed-" 

"Obsessed with what?" Sherlock walked into the kitchen glaring at Mycroft but sending you a small smile. 

"Well?" He pushed for an answer, you and Mycroft sent a glance at each other. Mycroft went to open his mouth but you managed to beat him. 

"Those gingernuts you're always hiding at the very back of the cupboard, we all like them so much you have to hide them from me and John. I gave Mycroft one and he's in denial about how much he likes them". Mycroft sent you a thankful nod for saving him as Sherlock went to check on his not-so-secret biscuit stash. 

Your eyes widened as you realised that you'd had eaten the last one and you rushed out of the kitchen downstairs to your flat screaming "I didn't mean to eat it!". 

\----------

About half an hour later you heard a knock on your door, letting out a grunt and preparing for the wrath of Sherlock on the other end you quickly opened the door "I didn't mean to- oh I didn't expect you. I was expecting your brother with an axe" you let it a small laugh. 

Mycroft smiled and glanced to the floor before looking back at you "I managed to calm him down, only just. I was just stopping to thank you for the...chat". 

You raised both brows and nodded "Not a problem, I hope you make a new friend soon". You walked him to the front door and stood for a moment, brushing arms together before you spoke up. 

"You'd be surprised at people, Mycroft. They are just as unpredictable as the weather." You glanced up to the greying sky, leaning on the doorframe to 221.  
"That's why you carry an umbrella, to protect yourself from unpredictability, but you don't always need to use it. Still it's there, you'll be forever on edge at the fact you might need to use it."

"Your point?" He sighed and looked down at you, not like you noticed, you were too busy fixated on the sky. 

"Open up your umbrella even if it's not raining, you'll never know what will happen. Open yourself up and talk to this woman, it's not like she'll hit you for asking a simple question". 

'Debatable' You thought to yourself. 

He left you as soon as his car pulled up, you turned back into 221 before boredom quickly struck. 

Your hand was soon clutching onto your phone reading Mycroft's schedule again "Hmm he'll be sitting in his office for the next two hours..." You spoke to yourself "Just enough time to get those files for brother dearest" a malicious smile appeared your face as you grabbed your wig and contacts. 

This should be interesting. 

\---------

You walked along the familiar corridor, without setting off any alarms this time. It was tedious restricting your fun. You made it to the same door again and swiped your keycard you had pinched from last time you were here. You were holding two takeaway cups of tea and placed them harshly down on Athena's desk, she looked up and her face turned pale. 

"You...again?" She muttered out. 

"You know the drill..." You pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head "No alarms please darling. Just pick yourself up and pop yourself into the bathroom" you sent her a forced smile as she shakily made her way over. You quickly shut the door with a few taps on your phone before pressing in various codes to blast 'Girls just wanna have fun' in Mycroft's office. 

You could hear him groan in annoyance from beyond the door as you put away your gun and picked the tea up again. You stepped into the office with a huge grin, especially when you saw him placing his fingers in his ears "Turn it down!" He yelled. 

You rolled your eyes to the back of your head and turned the volume down before handing him his tea. "What is this?" He asked cautiously smelling it. 

"Oh calm down Mr Holmes, it's only tea. I haven't poisoned it if that's what your thinking" you took a sip of yours while he suspiciously eyed the cup before taking a gulp. 

"So what do I owe the pleasure today Miss Y/N?" He leaned back in his chair "It's just that I am a very busy man and I'm surprised Athena let you in without consulting me first". 

"Boredom strikes again, horrible that...plus I know your schedule, you're not that busy today. I also held your assistant at gunpoint so she didn't have much of a choice" You stood up and walked around his office, he stood up and followed you closely. 

"What do you want? Clearly you're after something" he started to back you up against the wall and you smirked as your back collided with it. 

You raised your eyes up to the speakers before answering with a shrug "Girls just wanna have fun" you winked at him. His arms raised and we're now either side of you, a small smile tugged on your lips as snaked your arms onto his shoulders and held your hands behind his neck. 

You could feel his body freeze, you knew he had never been this close to a woman before "What's the matter Mr Holmes?" You asked in a low voice and moved your head closer to his "Are you going to deny a girl fun?" You brushed your nose against his. 

His whole body started to tremble at how close you were to him and how you spoke to him with that voice of yours dripping with lust. Your breath was laced with the recognisable scents of Vanilla, Honey and black coffee as it danced over his face. Mycroft went to open his mouth but you pressed two fingers against it and his eyelids began to flicker. You sent him a devilish smirk "I didn't poison your tea, I only drugged it". 

His eyes shot wide open as he slowly fell to the floor, you caught him in your arms and helped him down slowly as he began to mumble incoherently and drift in and out of consciousness "Shh, shh. You'll wake up soon enough. You'll have a splitting headache though," you giggled "I'll see you soon Mr Holmes". 

\------------

"Got you everything you wanted and more" you handed files to your brother in a dark alley behind an abandoned pub "Those are copies though, I left the real ones behind so they wouldn't have a clue what ones I took" you and Jim let out a hysterical laugh. 

"Ohh my little sister singlehandedly taking down the British government, I've taught you well" he winked. 

"Well I've got to keep myself occupied." You smiled at him before his car pulled up. The two of you looked at for a moment before letting out a sigh "I'll see you soon then huh?" 

Jim nodded "I'll keep you posted, and as always I'll be looking forward to your updates. I'll talk when I can and thank you," he gestured at the files "I appreciate what you did". 

You smiled and brought him in for a quick hug "Stay safe, Shamrock" you mumbled into his shoulder. 

He snorted at the ridiculous nickname you had given to him years ago before he retorted "You too, red telephone box". You laughed as you both pulled away and Jim entered his car. You both made up those nicknames to communicate with each other so you didn't have to use your real names. 

He was shamrock because he was obviously Irish and grew up in Ireland with your father. You were red telephone box because you grew up with your mother in London. You and Jim had completely different accents and it always threw people off when you told them you were related. 

You made it home quite late but it didn't stop you from going in for a roasting shower to relax your muscles before you slithered into bed. Your phone buzzed and you read the message. 

'Will you be bored tomorrow?  
Who am I to deny a girl fun?

MH'

Your heart fluttered reading that. Biting your lip you replied. 

'I'm always bored. Tomorrow I'll be bored after two. 

X'

You relieved the pressure on your lip and placed your phone on your bedside. You knew he'd be furious with you but you didn't care, you could use your charm on him. He could never compose himself when you flirted with him, it was as if you were numbing his brain with your words and filling his head with pleasure. 

 

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

After work you were skipping down the street to meet him, nerves were tingling though your fingers as you adjusted your wig. You told him to meet you in a coffee shop not wanting to go to his office where you would probably be held in an interrogation room and beaten to a pulp. 

You felt a hand being placed on the small of your back as it pushed you into the coffee shop. You gasped slightly from the contact and turned round only to find a very pissed off Mycroft. 

"How's the head?" You asked sitting down with your coffee in one of the booths at the very back. He glared at you while sitting down. 

"What did you take?" He snarled. 

You shook your head "Nothing" You smiled innocently "Didn't you check your cabinets? I'm a hundred percent sure everything will be there, all neat and in alphabetical order" you took a sip of your coffee with a smirk. 

Mycroft sighed and placed his head in his hands realising you were right, everything was still there "Well you must have done something! People don't go around drugging other people's tea!" He whisper shouted at you. 

You looked at the table remembering the conversation you both had the other day "Well maybe that's just my thing? You don't know anything about me..." You trailed off before adding "Maybe that's just how I make friends" you muttered and played with the lid of your coffee cup. 

Something sparked in Mycroft and he said "Well tell me something about you" 

"I don't have many friends" you truthfully admitted. 

Mycroft snorted "I can't imagine many people wanting to be friends with someone who drugs their tea in order to bond with them". 

You let out a giggle which lighted Mycroft's mood "Well when you put it like that..." you said and giggled a bit harder before it died down in your throat. 

"Tell me something about you" you asked. You weren't quite sure who asked that question but you were inclined to believing it was the real you. Perhaps you could let your walls down for someone else? 

"I don't have many friends either" you sent him a glance, noticing how he fiddled with the coffee cup like you did mere moments before. 

You sighed "This is shocking..." You trailed off and he looked at you narrowing his eyes a little "We actually have something in common". Sending him a small smirk before drinking your coffee you never noticed his smile, it was so beautifully pure from the feeling of knowing that someone understood what having little or no friends felt like. 

That he could actually relate to another human being. 

You looked at your watch "You have a meeting with Lord Greyson in twenty minutes...".

Mycroft had a smug look on his face "Well I would if-" 

You cut him off "If you didn't reschedule to Monday at eleven." You winked at the dumbfounded man. He was surprised at how quickly you got the information as he had only rescheduled an hour ago. "You couldn't wait to meet me and you had no idea when I'd pay you a little visit to your office so you decided to prioritise me, I'm flattered". 

He sat back in his seat a little and you began to chat away with Mycroft just about general things. The things normal people talk about. You were both however far from normal but talking to each other made you both feel a little more....human. 

Soon you were realising that you weren't talking to him as Miss Richards, or Miss Brooks for that matter. You never really were and yet you were just realising this now. You were always Y/N Moriarty. Every time, every situation, every day. You were always her. The other two were only false identities not personalities, you just thought and eventually assumed you were morphed into three different women when in reality you were different with people in certain situations. 

For instance, with John and Sherlock you are shy and reserved because they tend to take over. With Jim you are more psychotic because his psychosis brings out yours. Finally, with Mycroft, you were flirty and teasing because you wanted to be. You wanted to attract him to you because you wanted him. 

Your eyes widened in realisation, you were always subconsciously being Y/N Moriarty the entire time.

The names meant nothing now, well to you anyway. 

Funny thing that, the mind, how it can make someone believe that a different name can make them think they are a different person when they really aren't. 

Ignorance is bliss. 

"I need to go" you announced standing up, a gentle grip of your wrist stopped your from rushing out the door. You looked down and found Mycroft's hand wrapped around your wrist. An unfamiliar warmth began to spread up your arm, you tried to ignore it but it was beautifully burning your skin. 

"Will I see you again? Or is this it?" He asked, Mycroft was trying not to get his hopes up too much incase this really was the end. 

You gulped "I told you, I'm always bored". 

You felt the hand slowly let go and as soon as it did you rushed out of the door and back to Baker Street. When you made it home your back crashed with your door and you slid down it. 

"Back so soon?" A voice on your couch made you yelp. 

Gasping you rushed over "Jim?!" You whispered "What the hell are you doing here? Sherlock and John are upstairs!" You pointed to the ceiling. 

Jim shrugged "I know, doesn't bother me. How was your date?" He spat out. 

Your face began to scrunch up "If you're talking about earlier when I was with Mycroft then it certainly wasn't a date!". 

Jim let out a dry laugh and stood up, straightening out his suit "Don't act like you don't feel something towards the Iceman". 

Your breath hitched and you quickly looked at the floor to avoid your brothers burning gaze "I...I don't". 

"Lies" Jim yelled and you hit his arm while pointing to upstairs. "Take this as a friendly warning, sister. Do not let something as stupid as feelings come in the way of why you are here or else I may have to intervene. Again. We all know what happened last time, very messy." You shifted uncomfortably as memories of your mother started to fill your head. 

He strode out of your flat and slammed the door behind him making the pictures beside the door shake. Letting out a frustrated growl you jumped onto the couch and brought your knees to your chest. 

You wished it wasn't this way, being Jim's little puppet. You wished you could give it all up, tell everyone who you really are and tell Mycroft how you actually felt about him. Although in saying that he'd probably arrest you and be so angry that he would never speak to you again. 

You weren't even sure if he felt the same way about you. 

Your phone rang and you took it from your pocket not even bothering to check who it was "What?" You snapped. 

"Uhh..its me" the voice was a little shaky at your sudden outburst. 

Letting out a sigh you pressed your hand to your forehead "Sorry, I thought you were someone else".

"Are you alright?" Mycroft asked "You seem a bit agitated? Especially earlier on..." He trailed off. 

You stood up and made your way into your bedroom, putting the phone on speaker as you began to get ready for bed "I'm fine, it's nothing"

"It doesn't seem like nothing-"

You cut him off "Why do you care?" Your voice began to crack and your eyes started to sting from the tears that built up in them "Really I'd like to know because all I do is annoy you and prove how stupid your security systems are and point a gun at Anthea before locking her in a bathroom! Then blast music in your office!" Tears were streaming down your face as you fell to the floor and sobbed. 

Mycroft could hear you clearly on the other side and his heart was tightening in his chest at hearing you cry. You were right, you did do all those things but he couldn't help but smile at them. It amazed and amused him. 

He took in a shaky breath before replying a few minutes later "I care because we are friends".

You blinked away the tears and turned round to look at the phone wondering if you heard him correctly. A smile spread over your face and you picked up the phone "Well you don't have much of a choice, I did drug you so we have to be..." you let out a watery chuckle and you could hear Mycroft laugh on the other end of the phone. 

"Meet me tomorrow in my office, I want to ask you something. Goodnight" he hung up and you tossed down your phone on the bed before throwing yourself down on it with a huff. 

 

\------------

"I know what to do" Anthea muttered and stood up but you quickly raised your hand to stop her. 

"I'm here by appointment today, I do hope you won't press the alarm Anthea or else I'll pick you up and throw you in the bathroom myself." 

She slowly nodded and gulped before motioning you to Mycroft's office, you fixed your wig a little before walking in only to find an almost heartbreaking sight. 

"I didn't realise you were...busy" you bit out as your eyes wandered to Lady Smallwood who was quickly sliding into her jacket and fixing her hair. She was clearly flustered as she stood up and walked to the door. 

"Lady Smallwood could you give us a minute, I'll call you back in" Mycroft stood from his chair as Lady Smallwood sent him a nod and shut the door behind her. 

You swallowed hard to get rid of the lump that was forming in your throat "What is is you wanted to talk to me about?" You folded your arms tightly across your chest and looked at the floor. 

Mycroft walked over to you with a piece of paper "I want to offer you a job here, hacking of course". You flickered your eyes up to Mycroft then to the piece of paper, slowly taking it out of his hands you mumbled 'I'll think about it'. 

Mycroft reached his hand out to place it on your shoulder but you flinched it away and stepped back "I have to go..." You quickly whispered and rushed out of his office not glancing back. 

Mycroft brows furrowed at how distant you were being before shouting Lady Smallwood back in "What was that about?" She asked. 

Mycroft opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by music blasting from his speakers. You smiled to yourself at your choice of music, of course it had to be 'Maneater'. 

Mycroft smirked and rolled his eyes while Lady Smallwood was completely bewildered. 

When you returned home, tossing off the wig and taking out the contact lenses as you walked through the door, you put the kettle on and read over the piece of paper Mycroft gave you while sitting on a stool in the kitchen. 

Your thought back to earlier, it's like he didn't even care that you were there. He just gave you a stupid cocky smile and acted as if nothing happened. 

"That bastard" you grumbled before you felt tears drip off your jaw. Your phone buzzed, it was Jim. You sighed and read the message.

'I need you to get something. Phone me.

JM'

You were getting fed up of this, fed up with everything in fact. You jumped off the stool and packed a bag with everything you'd need for now, it was time to start fresh and disappear from London. 

You typed a message on your phone and put on your wig and contact lenses. 

'Bored.   
Southbank, 10 minutes.

X' 

Tossing on your backpack you grabbed the folder full of classified documents that had all your information in it about who you were. You had left a letter for John, Sherlock and Mrs Hudson before hailing a cab which took you to your destination. He was already there waiting. 

"Have you accepted my offer?" Mycroft asked turning around to greet you but his face fell when he saw how scared and nervous you looked "Is everything-?"

"I can't accept that offer. I have to leave" you could barely speak, your throat began to close in on itself as you came to terms with what you were about to do. 

Swallowing, you continued "I have loved every minute with you Mycroft, but I can't do it anymore". You walked closer to him and pressed the folder against his chest "Please read it after I've left you tonight" you sniffled out while blinking away your tears. 

"If you're in trouble I can help you" he was terrified at how you were acting, he was on the verge of tears himself hearing you say that you were going to leave. 

You shook your head and sent him a sad smile "No you can't, not after you read what's in there, I'm sorry". Mycroft placed the folder under his arm and his hands on your elbows to bring you closer. You sighed and took one last look into his eyes before pressing your lips to his. At first he froze, yet his lips were bursting with electricity. He closed his eyes and yours soon followed. You wanted to feel how his lips felt before you went off the grid. 

And oh God they felt like home. 

He gently kissed you back, he could taste those hints of Vanilla, honey and black coffee and the combination of the three were intoxicating. As soon as you felt his lips mimicking what yours were doing you removed your wig. "I'm so, so sorry Mycroft" you mumbled against his lips and pulled away. 

You had never seen someone's face change so fast. It was as if his world stopped, he stumbled back into the railing as you removed your contacts and grabbed your phone from your pocket, tossing it into the Thames. 

You walked backwards and rushed into a cab bawling your eyes out as you watched the only man you ever felt something for fade away into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well why haven't you read it yet?" Sherlock snatched the folder from his brother. 

Mycroft sat in Sherlock's chair staring off into space, he tried to figure out on the way over what had just happened but he was completely thrown. 

"Sherlock, don't be so....you," John whispered to him "Mycroft is clearly upset by this". The pair looked over at him. Sherlock had never seen him so broken before, letting out a sigh he stood in front of him. 

"Let's read it together". 

They sat around the dining table with sheets of paper covering every inch of it. It had everything about you on it and a CD taped to the folder for Mycroft. 

"Why would she give you a CD?" John eyed it curiously. 

Mycroft replied with a dull monotonic voice "Music always improves a situation..." His eyes flickered to the disk and then to the sheet that had the word 'Wanted' in bold red writing with your photo under it. 

Sherlock analysed every sheet before saying "This is amazing, she is truly remarkable. I had no idea" he mused as he read a sheet that described the time you took a biological weapon. 

"Sherlock..." John warned. 

"I mean she is the sister of my arch nemesis and flawlessly pulled off an impressive stunt..."

John raised his voice "Sherlock..."

"Fooled every single one of us-"

"Sherlock!" John snapped and Sherlock raised a brow at him. John motioned his head at Mycroft who was sinking further and further into his chair. 

Sherlock muttered a 'Sorry' before continuing to read. Mycroft stood up from his chair and headed for the door before John called him back to hand him the CD. He looked at it for a moment before eventually taking it from the doctor who sent him a thin lipped smile. 

"I'm sure Y/N had a reason for doing this, she must have really thought about you if she was willing to give herself up to you". 

Mycroft simmered over those words on the way home, he gently brought his fingertips to touch his lips. He could still feel you on them. 

 

\------------

It had been two weeks since you last saw Mycroft. You were running about all over the place to avoid him and Jim, your brother would have found out by now you had gave yourself up. 

You had stayed at a small inn in a quiet country town. The bags under your eyes had become darker and darker everyday, you barely slept from constant worry. Plus every time you shut your eyes all you could see was Mycroft's face. 

You'd been walking about around the town kicking a stray pebble before sitting down near a riverbank. Your fingers danced through the grass as noise of the flowing water eased you. That was until you heard car tyres crushing the gravel behind you. 

You quickly stood up and turned to the car expecting Jim but you were surprised and extremely anxious when Anthea stepped out of the car. 

"Miss Moriarty," she called out and you mentally winced at the name "Don't run, just come with me". With a huff you picked up your backpack and slumped into the car before Anthea joined you in the back.

"Let me guess, he's bringing back the death penalty and my name is first on the list" you looked at the woman who was on her phone, smirking. 

"Am I being arrested?" You asked, still no reply.

You let out a growl and looked out of the window with your head resting on your hand "You're enjoying this aren't you?".

Anthea let out a small giggle "Oh yes, makes up for all those times in the bathroom". 

"Don't tempt me Anthea, next time I might just throw you in a coffin" you joked and laughed to reassure her that it was really a joke. 

Yes, a joke...

The ride was quiet so you tried your best to be nice to Anthea and asked if she would put music on. She surprisingly complied and passed you an iPod. 

"He said you'd ask for music, mentioned that it 'improves a situation'". Anthea sent you a half smile before returning to her phone. 

She didn't know what that meant but you did, you could have cried with happiness after hearing that. You wondered if he listened to the CD you left. Soon enough you pulled up to a beautiful house and your face contorted as you asked Anthea "Why are we here? Where is here?".

She didn't answer your question instead she said that a housekeeper would be waiting to take you up to your room. You watched as the car pulled away and you were left in a state of confusion. Anthea was right, there was a man by the name of 'Mr Smith' waiting for you. 

He took you up to an elaborately decorated room with an en suite bathroom filled with toiletries. The huge bed had a set of pyjamas and a dressing gown neatly folded at the foot of the bed. 

"This is his house isn't it?" You asked turning round to Mr Smith. 

He nodded "Yes, he's also been informed that you have been found and are here. Mr Holmes will want to speak with you when he arrives home". 

"No" you replied "No, please tell him not tonight. Tell him I need to rest first and I'll talk to him tomorrow when the time is right". You wondered if the time would ever be right. "Please" you were begging the man and he slowly nodded before leaving you and shutting the door. 

You rushed up to the door and locked it. Letting out the air that was trapped in your lungs your knees buckled and collapsed to the floor. 

"Where is she?" Mycroft demanded as he barged through his front door. 

"Sir, she's asked if you would speak to her tomorrow. Miss Moriarty was tired from traveling and asked to rest, she said she would talk to you tomorrow when she felt the time was right". Mr Smith informed Mycroft who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Mycroft didn't say anything instead he walked up to your room and stood looking at the door. He wasn't going to burst in, he respected your privacy and wishes. 

You had moved to the bed and noticed the shadow at the door. You knew it was him. It slowly faded away and you couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he didn't come in and start screaming at you. You deserved it after everything you had done. 

The next day you emerged from your room in the late afternoon knowing Mycroft would have left hours ago. Mr Smith confirmed this by telling you what time he'd be home. 

"What was he like?" You asked Mr Smith over a cup of tea "Did he look angry?".

Mr Smith shook his head "No, he looked relieved". 

A ghost smile flickered over your face before taking about her sip of tea "I'd like to make him dinner tonight for when he arrives home, can I?" You asked feeling hopeful. Mr Smith nodded and showed you to the kitchen. He however kept a close eye on you to make sure you didn't taint anything with narcotics, Mycroft had warned him far in advance. 

It was five and you'd been in the kitchen for a few hours and everything was going smoothly, in fact you were enjoying cooking and dancing around to music like you were in your old flat again. Sherlock would come storming down the stairs to turn down the music and you'd laugh before turning it up louder. 

You smiled fondly remembering all the wonderful times you had back then. Everything had changed now, Sherlock and John would probably be just as confused about the whole thing as Mycroft was. The next song crushed you as you were leaning over the counter cutting up some vegetables, it was the song you burned onto the CD for Mycroft. 'Can't help falling in love' by Elvis Presley. 

You gently placed down the knife and decided to turn it off but when you turned around you almost collapsed to the floor.

"You're...you're not supposed to be back for...for another hour?" You stuttered out and leaned back against the counter as Mycroft's frame started to close the gap between you both. 

"I couldn't stay at my desk a moment longer, not when I knew you where here" his voice was low, angelic almost. He didn't sound mad or annoyed or furious. "Thank god you're alright, you were starting to worry me Y/N". 

You shook your head and brought your head down to look at the floor, you couldn't look him in the eyes yet he insisted on it and placed a finger under your chin, brining your face up and bringing your eyes into contact with his "Why? Why did you bring me here? So you could toss me in a cell and throw away the key?"

"No, I brought you here to keep you safe from your brother and to talk about what happened the night you left" he brushed away a stand of hair that fell onto your face "I've listened to that CD countless of times since you gave me it". 

Your stomach knotted and your body began to tremble slightly as Mycroft asked "Is that your way of trying to tell me something?" He moved his face closer to yours. Your breath caught in your throat and your eyes squeezed shut. Your lips parted involuntary and you barely noticed the word 'Yes' slip past them. 

The song ended as Mycroft placed his lips against yours again. It was as if they had never left. "Mycroft..." You mumbled against his lips as he kissed them as if his life depended on it "Mycroft...stop" you pleaded and broke away from the kiss. 

You looked at him with sad eyes and he furrowed his brow "Are you sure about this?" You whispered. He remained silent as his face softened slightly "I've done horrific things, things you could never imagine another human being could do. I'm a terrible person and quite frankly I deserve to be locked up in every prison on the planet and placed on death row. With the information you have I could be..." You let out a sigh as a tear streamed down your face. 

"What information?" Mycroft smirked. 

Your face scrunched at the comment "The folder I gave you?" Your voice cracked. 

Mycroft shook his head "As far as the world is concerned Y/N Moriarty doesn't exist anymore. I made sure every file, every picture and every record was destroyed". 

Your brought your hands to your mouth and sobbed into them "Oh god...thank you" you mumbled over and over again. Mycroft wrapped his arms around you tightly and kissed the top of your head. You cried into his perfectly pressed suit, an overwhelming feeling of relief spread though your body. In the back of your mind you knew Jim would come for you, it was inevitable but right now it didn't matter. You knew Mycroft would help you and in return you'd help him by taking the job he offered before you left. 

Your arms made their way around his waist as your tears slowly subsided. You pressed the side of your face to his chest, you could hear his heartbeat through his clothes before jumping slightly at the sound of the kitchen timer going off. 

You slowly pulled away and smiled, wiping away the wetness on your cheeks "Sorry," you pointed at the damp patch on his suit with a giggle. 

"That's alright, I'm sure dinner will make up for it" he smirked cupping your face. 

You nodded "Yes well I hope you like it. It's better than ordering takeaways for dinner, I binned all the menus" you slipped out of his grasp and he gasped. 

"Maybe I should reconsider what I did for you" he joked while following close behind you "Do you need any help?".

You shook your head "Nope not in the kitchen but you can set up the dining table if you want" you could hear him walk out of the kitchen, you turned your head and looked back at Mycroft only to catch him doing the same thing. You snapped your head around and smiled as a blush creeped over your face. 

You walked through to the dining room with two plates of food in your hands, you almost dropped them when you saw the sight before you. Mycroft had turned off the lights and the room was glowing as well as his face from the light from burning candles, he even placed a vase of flowers in the centre. 

A small smile played on your lips and you placed the plate in front of him "Quite the ambiance you've created, Mr Holmes" you teased and placed a forkful of food in your mouth. 

He glanced up at you "Well I had to put an effort in since such a beautiful woman put a lot of effort into dinner". 

You gently shook your head and placed your hand on it "It wasn't much effort, and I'm certainly not beautiful" you muttered and avoided his narrowing gaze at what you had just said. 

"Well I think you're beautiful" you felt his hand come into contact with your knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. It was comforting, something you hadn't felt in a long time. You sent him a half smile and quietly thanked him before finishing dinner. Mycroft walked you back to your room, very slowly, as you chatted away at where you had been hiding. Mycroft complemented on how excellent you remained hidden from his spying eyes. You had to tell him that your laptop had a important part in it as you hacked into cameras with it. 

"How's Sherlock and John? Mary and Rosie too, how are they?" You asked as you both approached your bedroom. 

"They're all well, I told them that we found you and your safe. They miss you dearly". 

You nodded "I'm glad they're okay, I miss them too. I can't stop thinking that I disappointed them and that I disappointed you. Your face when I pulled away was haunting me so much at night I couldn't sleep" your voice became quieter and you wrapped your arms around you.

Mycroft let out a sigh "I thought it was Miss Brooks, well I did until I read your file. They're not disappointed and neither am I, I just wish you would have told me sooner so I could have tried to help you Y/N instead of all your shenanigans". He placed his hands on your arms and gently rubbed them. 

"And here I thought you actually enjoyed me breaking into your office and blasting music" you let out a quiet laugh and Mycroft joined in. 

"It was the highlight of my day, I'd wait in anticipation. Really, I enjoyed them and I've missed your little spontaneous visits." 

You looked up at him through your lashes "Careful Mr Holmes..." You teased "I'm always bored you never know when I'll pop up". 

He snorted and was about to say something sarcastic but you shocked him by saying you'd take the job. Mycroft smiled widely with excitement which made you laugh giddily. 

"I was also going to ask if we could have Sherlock, John and Mary over for dinner? I'd spend the day making it and I'm sure Sherlock will love to interrogate me," you snorted "I really miss them so much, I'd love to see them" you smiled hopefully at Mycroft who couldn't help but give in. Especially when you busted out the puppy dog eyes and pouty face. 

"Alright, I'll make plans for next week. You should get some rest" he pecked your cheek "Goodnight Miss Y/N". Mycroft walked down the hall with a grin that never left his face while you stood for a moment watching him walk away before whispering to yourself. 

"Goodnight Mr Holmes".


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you need any help?" Mycroft's voice made you jump as you rushed around the kitchen. 

You shook your head "Nope! When will they be here?" You asked wiping your hands on a dishtowel before catching Mycroft pinching a bit of food. You smacked his hand with a giggle "Stop eating everything or there's going to be nothing left!".

He rolled his eyes and smiled as you twirled around to stir a pot. Since you've been here you've been a domestic goddess. Well in Mycroft's eyes anyway. He'd come home from work to find you already placing a plate down at the table for him. You didn't really see him over the past week, he had been busy with work and sorting out paperwork for you. You'd be joining him tomorrow for your first assignment. 

"They'll be here in about-" he was cut off by a doorbell ringing "Now". 

You let out an excited squeal and jumped up and down on the spot before walking to the door "Quick open the door! Oh god I'm so nervous" you spoke quickly and shook your hands. Mycroft grasped onto your hands with his, you looked up into his eyes and gave him a gentle smile as he soothed your nerves with his touch. 

He began to brush his thumbs across the top of your hands as you both subconsciously brought yourselves closer together. Your faces brushed against each other before "Y/N!" Mary squealed and ran over to you with opened arms as you and Mycroft broke apart with a disappointed sigh. 

"Mary, oh god I missed you!" You breathed into her shoulder as you wrapped your arms around the blonde woman. Your eyes wandered up to where Sherlock and John were standing, shifting a little uncomfortably at the scene they had witnessed. You moved a hand from Mary's back and waved to them while still hugging her. 

They sent you a friendly nod as you and Mary pulled away. Mary glanced back to John and Sherlock and groaned "What are you two waiting for? Give the woman a hug!" She gestured her head at you and the two men walked over. 

John hugged you first, very tightly "Good to see you again Y/N. We were worried about you". 

"I'm so sorry, for everything" you mumbled into him as your eyes became glossy. You pulled away and John reassuringly squeezed your shoulders. Next was Sherlock who slowly made his way to you. 

You looked up to him with unsure eyes but he slowly opened his arms and embraced you in a quick hug "I'm glad you're alright Y/N". 

"I'm so sorry Sherlock" you rubbed away the tears that built up in your eyes with you sleeves Sherlock brought you into another hug. 

Bringing his lips to your ear he whispered "All is forgiven if you hack into the Spanish national database". You let out a watery chuckle and nodded. You didn't see Mycroft's fists clench slightly at seeing you smile because of Sherlock.

He discretely passed you his phone and you excused yourself to the kitchen to check on dinner and to do what Sherlock asked. It was easy enough and soon all the data flashed on his phone screen, slipping it into your pocket you plated up dinner and took it though to the dining room. Mycroft sat at the top of the table while John and Sherlock sat in one side next to each other and Mary was on the other side with an empty seat waiting for you. You placed the plates down and slipped the phone back into Sherlock's pocket. He thanked you with a wink. 

"So...Y/N" John spoke up "This is delicious! Didn't think you were such a great cook! If we knew that we would have asked you to teach us a few things right Sherlock?" John rambled on a bit not quite sure what to say while Sherlock was too engrossed with his phone to reply. 

Mary sent a glare to John as you shifted in your seat. You knew what was on John's mind "I helped out my mum a lot before...everything" you quietly mumbled out. You felt a small squeeze on your knee and glanced up to Mycroft sending him a small smile as you gingerly placed your hand on top of his. 

"Mycroft tells us you're going to be working with him" Sherlock nonchalantly spoke while still completely focused on his phone. 

"Uh yes! He actually offered it to me before I left, after everything he's done for me I couldn't refuse" you sent Mycroft a warm smile as a grin took over his face. 

"Oh that's good'" Sherlock glanced up from his phone to look at the two of them "Just remember no sneaky intimate moments in the job". 

Everyone apart from Sherlock choked on their food "Sherlock!" John smacked his arm. He looked to John with a 'What?' look on his face. Yours and Mycroft's faces started to turn red. 

You glanced around the table and noticed that everyone had finished "I'll clear the plates!" You exclaimed and quickly stood up. 

"I'll help you" Mary grabbed some plates and you made your way through to the kitchen with her. Mary placed down the plates by the sink as you turned on the tap, leaning against the worktop she sent you a suggestive smirk "So...anything to tell me?".

You looked up at her and shook your head as the blush on your face intensified in colour "I don't know what you're talking about" you retuned your attention back to washing the dishes. 

She scoffed "Oh come on Y/N! You and Mycroft! There's something going on between the two of you" she took a plate off you and started to dry it. 

You sighed "I don't really know, we've kissed twice...almost three if we weren't disturbed..." You playfully nudged her with your elbow and Mary let out a giggle "But that's as far as it goes. I've sent him hints but I don't know if he's ready for a relationship yet. Especially with me". Mary could hear the disappointment in your voice, she placed a hand on your shoulder. 

"He'd be stupid not to have a relationship with you. If he doesn't I'll make him" she giggled and you joined in before letting out a hiss of pain. The dishwater turned red as you removed your hand that had a large cut on it. 

"Dammit" you muttered as the blood dripped into the sink "Stupid knife". Mary gasped and checked the cupboards for a first aid kit before rushing into the dining room demanding Mycroft to find it. He was as fast as lightning running into the kitchen to find you trying to compress the gash with a dishtowel. 

"You alright?" He asked worriedly while opening the first aid kit and sitting you down at the small table in his kitchen. You nodded as he slowly removed the towel "This will sting" he mumbled before washing your cut with an alcohol solution. 

You winced and gritted your teeth together while slamming your other hand on the table. 

John went to intervene but Mary held him back by his shirt "Let him help her, you can see something is going to happen between them" she whispered to him. John slowly nodded and the pair watched with content while Sherlock was still in the dining room too busy being occupied by his phone. 

"Thank you..." You shyly moved your gaze from your hand to Mycroft's face. He was complete focused on fixing up your hand, tightly wrapping the dressing around it. He brushed his fingers against your hand and you began to slowly intertwine them together "Thank you for everything Mycroft" you pressed your lips against his cheek. You sat together for a moment longer in silence before Sherlock barged in with the biggest smile on his face. 

"Solved it! Oh what happened?" He asked growing slightly concerned. Mycroft leaned back on the chair and you sat up. 

"Nothing just me being a bit clumsy, I think your brother might put be trying to put John out of a job" you chucked and glanced over to John who was smiling and shaking his head. Mary sent a death glare to Sherlock for ruining the moment. You cleared your throat to avoid the awkward tension that began to build "Who wants dessert?" 

\------------ 

You said your goodbyes to Sherlock, John and Mary, you'd catch up with them again soon. You waved them goodbye as they got into the car and drove off. 

"Did you enjoy that then?" Mycroft's voice lingered from behind you. 

You turned around and sent him a large smile "I loved it, never wanted it to end to be honest. Well I could have done without this," you showed him your hand "I'm too clumsy for my own good." You rubbed your face "I'm going to get some sleep" you walked up to Mycroft and placed a quick peck on his cheek before making your way up the stairs to your room. 

A few hours later you began tossing and turning in your bed, becoming restless you tossed your legs out the side of your bed and threw on your dressing gown. Your legs subconsciously made their way to Mycroft's room, gently knocking on his door you heard him mumble 'come in'. He was pleasantly surprised when you stepped in, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes "Everything alright?" He asked. 

"Sorry did I wake you?" You slowly made your way to the edge of his bed. 

He shook his head "No, I was up. Just tossing and turning". 

You nodded and sat on the corner of his bed "Can we talk about tomorrow? I'm quite excited" you smiled and he grabbed a folder from his bedside table. 

He patted the spot next to him and you made your way up to sit beside him. Your stomach was flipping with nerves when you asked him if you could sit under the covers. He didn't hesitate and welcomed you into his warm bed. "You're codename while working for me is 'Moonstruck'" his voice was low as he handed you the folder and you quickly read over it. 

"Moonstruck?" You repeated with a whisper "Did you choose that name?" You asked curiously knowing that moonstruck meant unable to think or act normally, especially because of being in love. 

He didn't speak, Mycroft just nodded and swallowed hard as a response. You shifted closer to him "I...I..." You stuttered nervously before deciding to get it over with, like ripping a plaster off, and tell him how you felt "I really like you Mycroft...really, really like you" your voice became quieter and quieter. 

Mycroft wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you to him before pressing his lips to yours. He could taste those intoxicating flavours again as they spread though his mouth. You moved to sit in between his legs without breaking the kiss, your legs slowly found their way around his waist and you were soon sitting on his lap wanting to get as close as possible to him. 

You both broke away to catch your breaths "Good because I really, really like you too". You let out a small squeal and kissed him again with a smile. 

"Can I stay here tonight? With you?" You asked gently rubbing his shoulders. He happily nodded and you moved off him to lie beside him. Mycroft wrapped his arm around you and held you close to him. He couldn't quite believe you were here with him that he was spooning you on his bed. 

He couldn't quite believe that someone actually felt something towards him and that he felt it back. 

 

\-----------

"This feels so weird being here and not having to break in" you teased Mycroft, waking along the hall with him to your office which was connected to his. 

He scoffed slightly "Yes, hopefully there will be no more of that". 

"Can't make any promises" you winked. He rolled his eyes and you giggled "I'm joking Mr Holmes..." you teased as you approached his office "Maybe". 

As you walked in you saw Anthea who glanced up from her screen to look at you "Ah Miss Moriarty," you winced at the name again and Mycroft noticed "Good to see you again". 

"Her name isn't Miss Moriarty anymore, we've discussed this" he spoke though gritted teeth. 

You took his hand in yours and gave it a gentle squeeze "It's alright," you reassured both Mycroft and Anthea "Just call me Miss 'insert last name here'" you giggled and the two soon joined in. "Really Anthea Y/N is fine" you sent her a thin lipped smile and in return she sent you a friendly nod. 

Mycroft lead you into his office and shut the door, a smirk started to grow on your face as he noticed a silver cloche on his desk. He muttered something along the lines of 'what on earth' as he walked over to his desk and opened to find a chocolate cake under it with the words 'Thank you' beautifully piped on top. 

He slowly turned around to you "How did you...?" 

You walked up to him and pressed your body close to his "Bored" you smiled "Plus I had some time to bake it yesterday and decorate it while you were cooped up in your office at home then snuck into here in the wee hours of the morning when you were blissfully dreaming away" you winked and wrapped your arms around his neck "Although I hated leaving you, you're adorable when you sleep but I was ecstatic to slip back underneath the covers". 

Mycroft placed his hands around your waist blushing slightly at your comment "You Miss Y/N are the most thoughtful yet sneaky person I've ever met. Let me treat you to dinner tonight, I'll make reservations". 

You leaned up and connected your lips to his, gently pressing your hips against his body you could hear him let out a moan. You smirked and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth and they swirled in harmony with each other. Things quickly heated as he twirled you around and sat up on his desk. You extended your legs and then wrapped them around his waist, pulling him towards you. Mycroft was perfectly nestled between them as his hands began to roam beneath your top. A moan escaped your mouth as his cold hand slipped under your bra and gently squeezed your breast. "M...Mycroft" you gently tugged his hair and pressed yourself closer to him. 

"I thought I said no sneaky intimate moments on the job" Sherlock's voice made them physically jump apart from each other. A scream escaped your throat and you quickly adjusted yourself as your face began to turn red. 

"Oh god" you groaned and stared at the floor "I should..." You pointed to the door "I should get going" you embarrassingly walked to the door and quickly shut it behind you. 

You worked away trying your best to avoid what had happened earlier, you could hear Mycroft give Sherlock a piece of his mind. The workload you had been working on was fairly easy and got through it in a few hours. You took the information through to Mycroft who was in his chair glaring at Sherlock but John had now joined them. 

"Uhh..." You spoke and three pairs of eyes landed in you "I've finished with that stuff you gave me"

"Already? But it's only been four hours?" Mycroft double checked his watch to confirm if it really had been four hours. 

You nodded "Yeah....did you want it done sooner?"

"Ohh she's good Mycroft, you could have put a team of three men on to get through that list and it would have taken them two weeks to do it" Sherlock praised. 

You sent him a grateful nod but quickly focused on the subject before he brought the situation from earlier up "So anything else you need me to do?" Mycroft nodded and handed you another file you took them with a small smile and returned to your desk. 

John and Sherlock sent Mycroft a suggestive smirk and he scoffed "Oh shut up" 

"Didn't say a word!" Sherlock stood up and raised his hands "By the way you've got a bit....there" Sherlock motioned to the corner of his mouth with a smirk. Mycroft rolled his eyes and quickly wiped away the crumbs away from his mouth. 

 

\-------------

"This looks quite fancy....too fancy" you sent him a quick glance before returning your attention to your surroundings. You were sitting in a grand, elaborately decorated room that was dripping with dim lights and gold accents. 

"Well this is what couples do isn't it? Go out for dinner?" He asked peering at you from over the menu. 

You raised a brow "We're a couple? This is news to me..." You trailed off. 

Mycroft remained quiet for a moment, completely thrown by your remark and was about to say something before you interjected "It's just you never asked me to be your girlfriend, I just thought I was your friend that blares music in your office, drugs your tea and is rewarded with a very good make out session and a boob grab" he laughed at your sarcasm. It was so infections that you began to laugh too. 

"I suppose this is as a good time as ever but Miss Y/N, you're a woman who from time to time makes me want to rip my hair out. A woman who makes me so deluded with your beauty that I can't remember what day it is. A woman who for the first time in my life made me feel something towards another human being. A woman who has helped me find myself without even realising she was doing it. A woman who still intrigues me and probably will until the end of time. A woman who I would want to be my girlfriend," he took a breath before reaching across to grab both your hands. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" 

Your cheeks were turning pink at his speech and with a nod you replied "How could I say no to my favourite person in the British Government? Of course I'll be your girlfriend" you winked and gently squeezed his hands. "You don't really want to be here do you? In this sort of place?" You asked Mycroft. 

He pulled a face and subtly shook his head "Honestly, I just wanted to impress you". 

Your heart fluttered at how considerate he was and you gently bit your lip while retracting your hands from his "Well..." You trailed off and slyly placed your hand down your top- Mycroft's eyes almost fell out of his head when you did that- and pulled out a menu for a takeaway "How about we go home and stuff our faces with greasy Chinese food?".

Within a second Mycroft was grabbing your hand and running out of the door. Your head fell back in laughter as you both rushed into the car and made your way back home. As soon as you entered the car Mycroft pounced on your lips "How...did...you...do...that..." He asked between breaths. 

"I...like...to...surprise...you" you breathlessly mumbled into his lips. His fingers soon got lost intertwining in your hair. He moved his lips leaving a delicate trail of kisses down your jaw as he slowly moved to your neck. "Don't start what you can't finish Mr Holmes..." You let out a satisfied sigh as he gently kissed the sweet spot on your neck "We are almost home". 

He slowly moved his face up, hovering closely over yours "How long did you have that menu down there?" He asked curiously with a small smirk. 

"I'd rather not say".


	6. Chapter 6

"So you believed 'Moonstruck' was a fitting name huh?" You smirked while walking along the back garden with Mycroft after dinner. It was a clear October night and the moonlight reflected off their faces in the dark. You reached a bench at the end of the garden and sat with him, loosely holding onto his hand. 

"Yes well I wanted you to take a hint, since you were so insistent dropping hints to me through music" he said, condensation lingering around him as his hot breath came into contact with the crisp, cool air. 

"Always improves a situation..." You trailed off with a whisper. Your head made its way to rest on Mycroft's shoulder as you looked up to the sky. "It means a lot to me that you called me that," you kept your eyes firmly on the sky above you. "No one knows this but when I was a child I always wanted to be an astronaut" he was the first person you ever admitted that too and it felt good to tell someone about your dreams. He glanced down at you surprised, you didn't seem like the sort of person that would be interested in that sort of thing. 

"I'd sit for hours on end staring up at the stars and the planets and the moon hoping-praying that I would go up there one day to float in a rocket and dance with the stars" you quickly wiped away the tear that broke free from your eye "So when you called me moonstruck, apart from the meaning, I felt so...happy again remembering my dream."

Mycroft looked up again before returning his attention to you "I'm sure you would have been an excellent astronaut" he moved his arm and wrapped it around your shoulder pulling you closer to him. 

You let out a small chuckle "You think so?"

He locked his eyes with yours as his face gravitated towards yours "I know so". He placed his lips against yours savouring those delicate hints of honey, vanilla and coffee again. They were like a drug to him and he was already dangerously addicted, it was always in his mind and he swore he could taste it in his mouth all the time. His hand made his way to behind your neck, pulling you closer to deepen the kiss. The heat from your collided mouths and the coldness of the air made each of you crave the heat being generated by your lips more than either of you could imagine. 

That burning heat mixed with the biting cold could only be truly satisfied in one way. 

You grasped onto Mycroft's hand and ran to his room giggling like a lovestruck teenager after their crush has cracked a joke. The door to his bedroom opened and shut in a flash and articles of clothing flew around the room. The moon was the only source of lightning as you pressed your body close to Mycroft's, feeling his skin against yours made every inch of you spark with pure ecstasy. 

"Starlight..." You breathlessly whispered as he gently thrusted himself inside you. 

He looked at you with a slightly scrunched but pleasure filled face "What...what did you say?" He asked gently rocking his hips back and fourth. A moan left your throat as you gently cupped his face with both hands. Sweat was slightly forming on his brow from the intense heat radiating off the two of you. 

"My...codename for you. You shine...like starlight, you are my....starlight" you practically moaned out as he thrusted into you faster and harder. Your eyes began to roll to the back of your head with pleasure as your spine began to arch under his power. Gripping to the sheets you begged him to go faster, pleading him until he did. Your knuckles began to turn white as your grip on the sheets grew tighter as you balled the material into the palms of your hands. 

The moon and the stars collided together, releasing everything that built inside them against the other through moans, groans and breathlessness. They laid down beside each other, chests heaving as the starlight and moonlight shining though the windows made the small droplets of sweat on their bodies glow. 

\---------------

Mycroft's eyes fluttered open as the sun lit up the room. He glanced around finding the clothes scattered on the floor from last nights antics and a satisfied smile crept over his face. Looking down he found you softly snoring on his chest, looking so beautifully peaceful as the sun highlighted your face. 

Mycroft placed a hand on her head and started to stroke her hair. He needed this, to wake up like this every day with you and only you. You brought him unimaginable feelings, feelings he didn't even know existed. 

You wriggled around before opening your eyes, they found Mycroft's face as soon as the opened "Good morn- oh god did I sleep in?!" You snapped your head up to look at the clock but a sigh of relief took over your body when you realised it was 6:30am. You moved up to placed your chin on his shoulder "As I was saying, good morning" you let out a quiet giggle and peppered kisses on his chest. 

"Good morning, sleep well?" You nodded and wrapped an arm around his torso. 

"The best sleep I've had in a while...and the best night I've ever had..." trailing off with a whisper you gazed into his eyes and found your mouth being pulled to his again. Mycroft leaned over and began to gently bite and kiss your lips, a moan escaped your lips and he slipped his tongue into your mouth. 

He moved his lips to your neck quickly finding the spot he teased yesterday and started to gently suck and bite away before a loud moan escaped your lips as he dragged the tip of his tongue up the length of your neck "Ahh....Mr Holmes". 

Oh that pushed a button.

His hands gripped onto your hips tighter when you said his name like that. "Say it again" he softly demanded. 

"It again" you mockingly teased with a giggle. You instantly regretted it when he began to tickle your sides making your whole body weak. "My...Mycroft! Pl....please...st....stop!" You begged between laughing hysterically. Your legs began to kick and squirm as you tried to pry his hands away. 

"Then say it" 

"I...ca...can't when your ticking me!" You began to cry with laughter as your breathing became more erratic. Mycroft mumbled 'alright' and slowly removed his hands from your sides. You caught your breath and swiped away the tears with the back of your hand "O...okay..." You pressed your hand to your chest as your breathing returned to normal. 

You put on your most sultry face and gently bit your lip for him "It" you snorted and ran out of the bed as fast as you could with a squeal as he got up and began to chase you around the room, both of you completely naked and laughing hysterically. 

Mycroft wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and brought you back onto the bed about to tickle you again before you screamed his name out in defeat "You win this time Mr Holmes! You win". With a smug smirk he gently kissed you before you both shared a shower. You sneaked back to your room in a towel and quickly changed before meeting him at the bottom of the stairs he was in a sharp suit and leaning on his umbrella. 

"Ready to go?" He asked. 

You smiled and took his hand "Of course! I was born ready to hack for my favourite member of the British government, my starlight". 

 

\---------------

You let out a defeated sigh and walked over to Mycroft who was at his desk at home, completely exhausted and softly snoring on the table. He'd been snowed under at work and been trapped in his office for almost two weeks working non-stop. 

You placed a blanket over his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead which woke him up. "I wasn't- I'm alright..." He trailed off tiredly rubbing his eyes. 

"No you're not" you slammed your hand on the table which grabbed his attention. He furrowed his brows at you "Mycroft you can't keep doing this, you haven't slept properly for over a week. You're going to burn yourself out". 

"I can assure you Y/N I am perfectly fine-"

You cut him off "I can assure you Mycroft that when you poured out my cereal this morning you added orange juice to it instead of milk!" 

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair "Holmes delicacy". 

You snorted "I told Sherlock and he laughed for half an hour". Tightly pursing your lips you bent your knees and crouched in front of him, taking his hands in yours "Please come to bed, sleep for the whole night and I promise you you'll feel better". 

"But I need to finish-"

You cut him off once more as you stood up bringing him with you "It will be there to finish in the morning, paper can't grow legs and run away" you wrapped your arms around his neck as he let out a sigh and placed his hands on your sides, gently rubbing them up and down "You really will feel better getting a good nights rest, Mycroft". 

He pressed his forehead against yours. He knew you were right and he missed falling asleep with you and waking up beside you. He'd almost took it for granted the past two and a half months but as it approached Christmas work piled up and he spent almost two weeks looking at paper instead of you. 

"I know, thank you for pulling me away from my desk" 

"I was going to play a really cheesy song about sleeping but decided not to" you winked and gave him a quick peck "Let's go". You laced your hand with his and made your way to his room, quickly changing for bed and slipping under the covers with him. Mycroft quickly drifted off to sleep and a satisfied smile crept over your face. 

You placed a gentle kiss on his nose "Goodnight Mr Holmes". 

 

\-------------

"Thanks for doing this for me Mary" you thanked the woman as she finished your makeup. The Diogenes club were having their annual winter ball on Christmas Eve and you just about managed to persuade Mycroft to go. 

Mary smiled and looked at you in the mirror "My pleasure, you look stunning" you stood up and gave her a small twirl. 

"Only because you did my makeup," you smoothed out the fine lines on your black satin dress "I can't wait to show him my dress, he's been itching to see it for weeks!".

"See it on you or off you...?" Mary mumbled and you gasped. 

"Mary!" You tired to put on a scolding voice but ended up in a fit of giggles with her. 

"How have things been between the two of you?" She asked wiggling her brows and you sat down on the edge of the bed with her. 

A smile crept over your face "Amazing! Really, really amazing. I don't think I've ever been as happy. I mean I've been pestering him for years and now I'm finally with him" 

"You push hard enough you get what you want" Mary sent you a friendly wink "Now let's show you off!" She interlocked her arm though yours and you made your way to the top of Mycroft's stairs. Time froze as you locked your eyes with him standing at the bottom, Mycroft's mouth gaped as you made your way downstairs to him. 

"How do I look?" You asked with a hopeful smile. Mycroft couldn't even find the words to speak he was so overwhelmed at how beautiful you looked and perfectly you matched with his tuxedo. He stammered incoherently causing you to glance to the floor with a blush. 

"I think that is mission 'Shut a Holmes up' accomplished" Mary snorted. 

"Thanks again Mary" you walked over to her and gave each other a small peck on the cheek before she left in the car Mycroft organised for her. 

"So you're speechless? That's a first..." You teased and placed your hands on his shoulders "You're cute when you're flabbergasted". 

Mycroft smirked and turned you around and placed his hands over your eyes "I have an early Christmas present for you". He led you to a room and when he removed his hands from your eyes you were faced with complete and utter darkness. 

"Mycroft?" You whispered out, extending your arms to find him. 

"I'm here" his face was suddenly close to you and you felt his lips crash against yours. The darkness made your senses run wild and you began to run your hands all over Mycroft as one of his slipped down and gently squeezed your bum. 

Mycroft slid a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button suddenly lighting up the room with stars. You were so shocked that you pulled away with a gasp "Oh...my god, Mycroft...this is breathtaking" your arms danced as the light of the stars shone on them. 

You turned around to Mycroft again who's entire body was lit up, cupping his face with one hand you smiled "My starlight" your voice was low as you thanked him with a kiss. 

"That's not all" me mumbled against your lips and pressed another button that began to play 'Fly me to the moon' by Frank Sinatra. "You wanted to dance with the stars, now is your chance" he placed a hand on your waist while using the other to hold yours. You placed your hand on his shoulder and swayed to the music with him. You placed your head onto his chest as he eventually brought his hand behind you and pressed against the small of your back to bring you closer. 

"I love you" you whispered out as the song came to an end. 

You didn't notice Mycroft's eyes widening but you could feel his heartbeat race. You glanced up to him with a furrowed brow before worry spread though your body "Oh I've said it too soon hav-" 

"I love you too, moonstruck" he smiled and kissed you again with all the passion he could muster. It threw you off a little and you instantly let out a breathy moan as his lips connected with yours. 

After a few minutes you both pulled away and huge grins spread over your faces "We should probably leave" Mycroft snorted and you nodded linking arms with him out to the car. 

Arriving at the Diogenes club, you thanked him as he passed you a glass of champagne and clinked it with his before taking a sip. 

"So is this where you would try and avoid me?" You raised a brow at him with a smirk. 

Mycroft almost choked "Me? Avoid you? I told you I somewhat enjoyed your visits"

"Ah you just said 'somewhat' so you did try and avoid me" you pointed at him accusingly and he let out a small chuckle. He led you around and introduced you to various people before a man who looked like a butler approached the pair of you with a box addressed to you. 

You scrunched your face and handed Mycroft your half empty glass before thanking the man. The black box fit perfectly into the palm of your hand and you pulled off the lid. The sides of the box fell and the colour in your face faded as your hand and forearm was soon drenched in a deep red liquid. It was still warm. 

You shakily retrieved the trinkets that remained in the box while Mycroft was outraged, shouting and demanding to know what sort of joke this was. A shaky groan left your throat as you wiped away what you now assumed to be blood on the thing inside the box. 

It was a red telephone box. 

The other was a broach in the shape of a shamrock but it was jet black and it smelt burnt. 

You swallowed hard before turning your head to Mycroft "We need to go" your voice cracked clutching tighter onto the items in your hand. 

Mycroft nodded and you both swiftly left "What does this mean?" He asked. You blankly stared out of the window and you weren't sure of the last time you blinked, you felt your eyes drying up. 

"It means me and Jim" you weakly replied. The blood on your arm smeared your dress and dried onto your skin as your fist still clutched onto the trinkets. You knew he was coming for you. 

Mycroft's phone rang and he quickly answered it, the voice on the other line was Sherlock "Moriarty is dead". You snapped your head round to the voice, you clearly heard Sherlock say those three words 'Moriarty is dead' and a wail left your throat as you broke down in tears. 

You were next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you guys think of this! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

"She's been in there for days, hasn't said a single word" Mycroft's voice was full of sadness. You had shut yourself in the room he gave you as a gift and stared at the constellations and stars until they were etched on your eyelids. 

"James Moriarty shot himself in the head, in front hundreds of people yet he gave Y/N a burnt shamrock broach. Why?" Sherlock pressed his fingertips together, thinking. 

"Because it's him" you looked exhausted as you stood outside the door "And I'm red telephone box, it was our nicknames for each other". 

Sherlock and Mycroft were haunted by your voice as you slowly approached them "I have to leave Mycroft" you announced before quickly turning on your heel but a hand wrapped around your wrist made you freeze in place. 

"No, not this time. You're not leaving because I can protect you. It's too dangerous for you out there-" 

You cut him off "And it's too dangerous for you with me here!" You screamed so hard you thought you set fire to your lungs "Mycroft me being here puts you in danger! I'm not going to let him hurt you!" 

"Oh so you'll just do it then!" Mycroft started to raise his voice

"What do you mean?" You raised yours even louder. 

"You leaving!" He snapped "You leaving again Y/N would break me and my heart more than you could imagine. I'd rather have thousands of assassins here than lose you!" 

It remained silent for a minute before your knees buckled to the floor and you broke down in tears. "I don't want to die and I don't want you to either because of me" you sobbed out as Mycroft kneeled to the floor beside you and tightly wrapped his arms around you. 

He soothingly stroked your hair and pressed gentle kisses on top of your head "I promise you, we're in this together and I'll never let him hurt you" he rocked you back and fourth as you cried and wailed in his arms. 

Sherlock stood up, he'd never seen his brother show so much emotion to one person before. He sent a nod to his brother, ensuring him that he was just as prepared as Mycroft to take down Moriarty. 

He helped you up from the floor and took you to your bed, gently laying down between the soft sheets before crawling in beside you and wrapping his arms around your body as he soothed you to sleep. 

"My starlight..." You whispered out before being overthrown with sleep. 

\-------------

A few weeks later you lazily made your way down the stairs after finishing reading a book to the kitchen finding Mycroft hunting for cigarettes. You let out a snort and he froze knowing he had been caught red handed. 

"Looking for something?" You asked. 

"Where did you hide them?" He practically pleaded as he ransacked the cupboards. 

You tightly crossed your arms over your chest "They are all gone! Every single one of them. This is our resolution Mycroft, no smoking! You're doing so well" you hugged him from behind. 

He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his face with his hands "How are you not craving them as much as I am?". 

You let out a smirk and walked over to the fridge taking out a bowl of chocolate mousse "Because I get bored". 

Mycroft's eyes lit up as you grabbed two spoons and sat down the table with him "Do you remember the first time I broke into your office" you smiled before shoving a spoonful of mousse into your mouth. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes "Sadly I do, you were sprawled out over my desk pretending to play a guitar to some rock song thinking you were a rock singer". 

"You screamed so loud I thought my ears were going to burst," you glanced at him with a smile "Who knew back then we'd be here just now" 

"Well I'm glad we are" he smiled and kissed your cheek before his eyes were distracted by something behind you "What's that?" 

You turned your head around and a confused look took over your face, you didn't have a clue what he was on about "What's what?" You asked turning your head back round again only for your nose to come in contact with chocolate mousse. You let out a sharp gasp and glared at the culprit who had the most smug grin on his face while wiping away the mousse on your nose. 

"That's what you get for getting rid of all the cigarettes" you glanced between his eyes and his finger that was still in front of your face covered in mousse. 

A thought popped into your head "Well Mr Holmes..." You noticed him tense slightly at the sound of your voice saying his name full of lust. You slowly took his finger in your mouth sucking off the mousse suggestively and twirling your tongue around his finger before pulling away "Looks like I'm going to have to satisfy those cravings in another way" you winked as his breathing hitched. 

You brought a spoonful of mousse to his mouth "With food!" Your voice changed from lustful to giddy and he let out a low growl. 

"Tease" he muttered 

"Oh you love it really" you smirked and took another spoonful "Come on we can watch that movie you're always banging on about" you smiled and stood up taking the bowl with you. Mycroft lead you to his private cinema room, you made yourself comfy on a chair beside him and wrapped a blanket around you before Mycroft sat next to you and you placed it around him too. 

"Perfect" you whispered while hugging and burying yourself into his side. 

Mycroft gently stroked your hair "Not as perfect as you my dear". 

"So cheesy, yet so adorable" 

He rolled his eyes and looked up to the heavens for strength "Very funny Y/N..." 

"So very handsome too" 

"Now who's being the cheesy one?"

"Still you," you retorted "But you're also being a bit sexy as well" you wriggled closer to him and his hand slowly made its way to rest on your bum before giving it a harsh squeeze that made you squeal with delight. 

"Really?" He asked a little bit surprised. 

You looked up to him and nodded "Of course, especially with those sleeve garters of yours...they really get me going" you sent him a half smirk and a wink. You got comfortable again, this time stretching your legs out and placing the back of your head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around you before returning your attention to the screen "Is this like a detective...uh...porno?" You giggled as the girl on screen began to strip. 

Mycroft shifted awkwardly behind you "Of course not! It's the wrong film that's in" you could hear the nervousness in his voice and it made you giggle more. 

"No it's not, don't lie to me. I just can't believe you didn't watch this with me sooner..." You quietly trailed off with a smirk on your face. 

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing..." His voice was low and he moved his face closer to yours, you leaned your head back and connected your lips to his. 

"I'm into lots of things Mr Holmes, would you like to see them all?" you whispered against his mouth as your heart raced feeling him against you. A giddy laugh brought your attention back to the screen. 

A smile flickered across Mycroft's lips and you slowly sat up "Is that...Sherlock? As a child?" You asked. Mycroft nodded as you both contently watched the screen "Looks like he was irritating you back then too" you let out a chuckle watching Sherlock throw himself on Mycroft. You glanced over at him as a smile formed on his face making your heart swell. You delicately laced your hand with his while watching the screen. 

That was until the words 'I'm back' flashed on the screen and your hand tightened around his with fear. The film burned out and you and Mycroft quickly stood up, he walked over to a door and twisted the handle, shaking it with anger when it didn't open. 

"My...Mycroft someone's outside that door" you pointed to the adjacent door with a whisper. Mycroft defensively pushed you behind him which caused you to let out a scoff. 

"Mycroft even though I'm fucking petrified I could still kill whoever is on the other side. I think you sometimes forget who I am..." You trailed off. 

Mycroft sent you a quick glance before approaching the door "Yes, well it's my duty to protect you". 

You gently held onto his shoulders as he opened the door and you both walked out. You let out a small yelp when the door shut loudly behind you, causing both you and Mycroft to jump. 

"Who's there?" Mycroft called out into the darkness. He stepped forward a little and grabbed his umbrella. 

You let out a snort "Oh great you're going after this lunatic with an umbrella of all things!" You half whispered and half snapped but were surprised when Mycroft unsheathed a sword from the umbrella. 

"What the fuck Mycroft!" You whispered with a small shriek, mostly amazed by the reveal and somewhat aroused "What else have you got hiding that I should know about? Or are you trying to impress a girl by whipping out your sword in front of her?" You teased gently biting your lip at how good he looked holding out a sword in that suit. 

"It's this really the time to be thinking like that...?" He snorted slightly, still protecting you from what was in his house. 

"I have a filthy mind even in dangerous situations. Distracts me from the actual danger" you tightly gripped onto his shoulders when a figure ran passed the both of you up the stairs. 

You both slowly made your way up the stairs moving your hands to grip onto the banisters. You didn't have time to react as a hand wrapped around your mouth and around your waist, dragging you off the stairs with muffled screams. You thought it was Jim at first before you recognised John's cologne as he pushed you into a room and whispered in your ear to stay quiet. 

"John I could have bloody broke your neck!" You snapped while gripping onto your chest "What are you going anyway?" You asked. 

"Payback for Sherlock and myself, now stay here" he commanded and slipped back out of the room. 

You huffed out "John" but it was too late, he had already left. You crossed your arms and shifted your weight from your heel to your toes repeatedly with impatience. John's head peered around the door again a few minutes later and motioned you to follow him. 

"What the hell is going on?" You asked with your body and mind still on edge about the whole ordeal. 

The lights suddenly turned on you could hear Sherlock talking "Experiment complete. Conclusion: I have a sister," 

"This was you? All of this was you?" Mycroft asked his brother. 

You face scrunched with confusion but John didn't notice while Sherlock continued "Conclusion two: my sister, Eurus apparently, has been incarnated from an early age in a secure institution controlled by my brother. Hey bro!" 

"Why would you do this?" Mycroft rubbed his face with the palms of his hands "This pantomime? Why?" He growled. 

Sherlock continued, not answering the question "Conclusion three: you are terrified of her" Sherlock sounded amused. 

Mycroft shook his head "You have no idea what you're dealing with! None at all!" His teeth gritted together "Where is Y/N?" 

You stepped out with John "New information she's out" he said and you sent a confused glance to Mycroft. 

"That's not possible..." He breathed out and you walked over to him, placing your hand delicately on his chest and shoulder. 

"More than possible she was John's therapist" Sherlock explained. 

"Shot me during a session" John sighed and you went wide eyed and asked if he was alright, he sent a small smile of reassurance. 

Sherlock made his way down the stairs "Well I hope I didn't spoil your enjoyment of the movie. Or your night...." Sherlock sent you a 'Oh yes I heard everything you said' glance and you felt a blush creep up on your face. 

"You're just leaving?" Mycroft snapped angrily. 

"Well I'm not staying here Eurus is coming and eh..someone has disabled all your security! Sleep well!" Sherlock walked out of the door and you let out a sigh. 

"It's alright," you assured Mycroft "I'll get it back up again."

John walked passed the two of you "You might want to close that window, there's an east wind coming. See you tomorrow!". 

As soon as John closed the door you cleared your throat "You have a sister?" Your voice was small and you turned to face the window. You felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around your waist and a chin resting on your shoulder. 

"Yes, I'll explain tomorrow" he sadly whispered into your ear. 

You turned around to face him nodding with a sigh and sending him a small smile "I'll get those systems back up and running" 

"Can I come with you?" Mycroft asked with timidness in his voice. 

You raised a brow "Why? Are you that scared? Don't you have your umbrella-sword to protect you?" You chuckled. 

"It turns into a gun too..." He muttered while looking at the floor and slightly pursing his lips. Your eyes rolled and a smile formed on your face as you made your way to his security room.


	8. Chapter 8

Mycroft stood beside a chair in the middle of 221b with Sherlock and John sitting in front of him not paying him an ounce of attention. 

"You need to sit on the chair, they won't talk to you unless you sit on the chair" Mrs Hudson spoke from the doorframe "Show him Y/N, he'll listen to you". 

You sighed and plopped yourself on the chair, crossing your leg over the other. Sherlock and John turned to you with large grins "Ah Y/N how can we help you?" Sherlock asked and you chuckled. 

"Perhaps you can tell your friend John here not to manhandle a psychotic, homicidal and slightly aroused woman when she's on edge about someone murdering her. I almost broke his neck..." You trailed off looking at the man who was slowly sinking in his seat while Sherlock let out a snort. 

You turned your head to look up at Mycroft "Your turn" you muttered out and stood up. Mycroft let out a defeated sigh and sat down on the chair, you placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. Mycroft reached his hand up to place it on yours to stroke it gently with his thumb as you brought your mouth to his ear "I'll be right here if you need me". Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek you stood up and turned your head to Mrs Hudson who gave you a wink and a thumbs up. She was delighted for you and Mycroft, even if she didn't show it towards the man. 

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Mrs Hudson asked. 

"Thank you" Mycroft turned to her. 

"Well the kettle's over here" she replied with a jab and turned to go down the stairs. 

Sherlock, John and yourself smirked before you went to the kitchen and put on the kettle. You looked over to Mycroft who looked petrified, almost looking like the way you felt when you revealed yourself to him. Maybe he was feeling the same as you did inside. 

"So what happens how are you going to make deductions?" Mycroft questioned. 

"You're going going to tell the truth Mycroft pure and simple" 

"Who was it that said 'The truth is rarely pure and never simple'". 

"I don't know and I don't care"

"Oscar Wilde" you spoke at the same time as Sherlock. You glanced round and sent the trio a small smile before returning to making tea, Mycroft kept his eyes on you for a moment longer, still amazed that your little bubbles of knowledge could almost incapacitate him. 

"So there was three of us I know that now," Sherlock continued "You, me and Eurus". Mycroft nodded as Sherlock kept talking "A sister I can't remember". 

You made your way over with the cups of tea, handing one to John, then Sherlock and lastly Mycroft with a sympathetic smile. 

"Interesting name Eurus, it's Greek isn't it?" Sherlock turned to John who confirmed. 

He looked at his notebook "Yeah, uh, literally means 'The God of the east wind'" 

"Yes" Mycroft nodded. You made your way to the doorframe and leaned against it keeping your distance but also at the same time not going too far away from Mycroft. He wasn't as strong as he claimed he was, even if he was always so stubborn to you about it, deep down you knew he needed someone there for him. 

Sherlock shook his head "'East wind is coming, Sherlock'," he quoted "You used that to scare me". 

"No" Mycroft defended. 

"You turned my sister as a ghost story..."

"Of course I didn't I monitored you" 

"You what?" You and John asked at the same time with raised brows. 

"Memories can resurface," Mycroft began to explain "Wounds can reopen. The roads we walk have demons beneath" Mycroft turned his head at you, you shifted your gaze to look at your feet and nervously gulped thinking about your brother. Mycroft focused back to Sherlock "Yours have been waiting for a very long time, I never bullied you. I used at discreet intervals potential trigger words to update myself as to your mental condition, I was looking after you". 

"Why can't I remember her?" Sherlock voice growled out. 

Mycroft glanced to John "This is a private matter..." 

You looked at John and he looked at you before Sherlock spoke up again "John stays". 

Mycroft leaned forward in his seat "This is family". 

"That's exactly why he and Y/N stays!" Sherlock snapped. A half smile formed on yours and John's lips as your gaze fell to the floor once more. 

John cleared his throat "So there were three Holmes kids?"

"Seven years between myself and Sherlock, one year between Sherlock and Eurus" Mycroft huffed out. 

"Middle child," John pointed his pen to Sherlock while keeping his eyes on his notebook "Explains a lot". You let out an amused snort and bit your lip to refrain laughing. 

"So did she have it too?" John asked. 

"Have what?" 

"The deduction thing?" 

"'The deduction thing?'" Mycroft repeated sounding unamused and wiggling his head at how ridiculous John sounded to him. 

"Yes" John sighed out with a smirk. 

Mycroft stared into space "More than you can know..." He replied. 

John sent the elder Holmes a shrug "Enlighten me" 

"You realise I am the smart one?" He pointed between himself and Sherlock. 

Sherlock huffed "As you never cease to announce" 

"Stop it the both of you" you warned them from the doorframe and they sent you an apologetic glance. 

"Eurus she was incandescent, even then. Her abilities were professionally assessed more than once. I was remarkable but Eurus was described as an 'Era defying genius' beyond Newton" Mycroft looked back at you again, making sure you were still there. 

"Then why don't I remember her?" Sherlock asked. 

Mycroft returned his focus to Sherlock again "You do remember her, in a way. Every choice you ever made, every path you've ever taken...the man you are today is your memory of Eurus". 

You looked at Mycroft with a frowning face as he delved deep into his memories while still talking to those around him "She was different from the beginning. She knew things she should have never have known...as if she was somehow trues beyond the normal scope". 

You noticed Mycroft open his balled fist to look at something in his palm. You didn't see anything and it caused you to furrow your brow but he found a wet pebble there. 

"You look funny grown up" Eurus voice rang in his mind but he could see her standing in front of him. 

"What's wrong?" John seemed to have snapped Mycroft back to reality. 

"Sorry, the memories are disturbing". Your heart sank and you stood a little straighter hearing this. 

"What do you mean? Examples" Sherlock asked. 

Mycroft sighed "They found her with a knife once, she seemed to be cutting herself. Mother and father were terrified, thought it was a suicide attempt." 

Your gazed remained on the floor as he continued speaking "But when I asked Eurus what she was doing she said 'I wanted to see how my muscles worked'". 

"Jesus... John muttered out in complete shock. 

"So I asked her if she felt pain," Mycroft kept taking "She said 'Which one's pain?'" 

You let out a deep sigh and raised your eyes to the heavens hearing Mycroft telling Sherlock all this information. You could see it was difficult for him. 

"What happened?" Sherlock asked. 

Mycroft stood up from his seat and walked to glance out of the window, or so you thought, he could picture his old home "Musgrave...the ancestral home. Where there was always honey for tea and Sherlock played among the funny gravestones". 

"Funny how?" You asked genuinely interested. 

Mycroft turned around to you walking a little closer "They weren't real, the dates were all wrong an architectural joke that fascinated Sherlock". He was close enough for you to press your hand on his shoulder, sending him a small smile. 

Sherlock and Mycroft started to recite a tune together, both of them being flooded by past memories. "You're starting to remember" Mycroft turned back to Sherlock. 

"Redbeard?" John asked. 

"He was my dog" Sherlock replied. 

Mycroft let out a sigh "Eurus took Redbeard and locked him up, somewhere where no one could find him. She refused to say where he was, she only repeated that song...her little ritual. We begged and begged to tell us where he was, she said 'The song is the answer' but the song made no sense". 

Sherlock sapped his head up to look at his brother "What happened to Redbeard?"

"We never found him," Mycroft admitted "But she started calling him 'Drowned Redbeard' so we made out assumptions. Sherlock was traumatised, naturally I suppose, he was in the early days an emotional child. After Redbeard it was different, never spoke of it again. In time he seemed to forget that Eurus ever even existed". 

"How could he forget?" You asked again "She was living in the same house?" 

Mycroft turned to you "No," he shook his head and turned his head back around "They took her away". 

John was dumbfounded "Why? You don't lock up a child because a dog goes missing". 

"Quite so," Mycroft gave him a small nod in agreement "It was what happened immediately afterwards...". The four of you could see it, the house being burned to the ground as it was engulfed by red and orange flames and thick, black smoke. "After that our sister had to be taken away". 

"Where?" 

"Oh some suitable place or so everyone thought...not suitable enough however. She died there, started another fire one which she did not survive". 

"This is a lie" Sherlock stated crossing his legs. 

"Yes..." Mycroft hung his head low "It is also kindness. It was the story I told our parents to spare them further pain. With Eurus ability she had to be kept in a secure location, uncle Rudy took care of that"

Sherlock began to grow impatient "Where is she Mycroft? Where is our sister?".

"There's a place called Sherrinford," Mycroft let out another sigh "It's an island. It's a very secure and secret institution who's sole purpose is to contain what we call 'The uncontainables'". 

"I've heard that name 'Sherrinford' before" You spoke up and felt three pairs of eyes on you. Nervously gulping you whispered out "Jim said I'd be locked up there one day". 

"That's where our sister has been since early childhood. She hasn't left not for a single day, whoever you met it can't have been her". As soon as Mycroft finished speaking a light smashing noise made you all jump and made John and Sherlock rise from their chairs. You were still by the door frozen in place as you sent a nervous look to Mycroft. 

A song began to softly play through the flat before a drone few in, ruffling the papers on the desk "Keep back, keep as still as you can" Mycroft pushed you out of the door frame to the edge of the stairs. 

"What is it?" John asked. 

"It's a drone" Sherlock stated the obvious. 

"I can see that what's it carrying?" 

"What's that silver thing on top of it Mycroft?" Sherlock glanced to his brother. 

"It's a DX-707. I've authorised the purchase of quite a number of these. It's a grenade otherwise known as the patience grenade". 

"Why is is called that?" You asked, almost already knowing his answer. 

"Motion activated sensor, if any of us move-" 

You cut him off shutting your eyes with dread "Boom". 

"How powerful?" Sherlock asked apprehensively looking at the drone near his feet. 

"Certainly powerful to destroy this flat and kill anyone in it" Mycroft sent glances to Sherlock and John. 

Your eyes widened and your heart almost stopped "What about Mrs Hudson? She's still downstairs I can hear her vacuuming" 

"She keeps the vacuum at the back of the flat, if we are going to move which we will have to eventually we should do it where she's safest" John explained. 

"Alright we give her eight seconds to get to the back of the flat she's fast when she's cleaning, then we move. What's the trigger repose time?" Sherlock asked Mycroft. 

"What?" He asked with a scrunched nose. 

You let out a sigh "He means how long until it detonates when we move" 

"We have a maximum of three seconds to vacate the blast radius" you let out a huff and tightly closed your eyes. This is not how you imagined your day would be. 

"John and I will take the windows, you and Y/N take the stairs and get Mrs Hudson out" Sherlock's voice was beginning to get less calm. 

"Me?" He asked 

"He means okay" you chided Mycroft and you could hear a faint snort from the trio. 

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" Sherlock said to you even though from the position you were in you couldn't see him. His complement touched you and a smile spread over your face. 

"You're not too bad yourself William..." You teased and it hit a nerve "Sorry but if I'm about to die I'm going to take this opportunity to wind you up". 

"We aren't going to die" Mycroft assured you. 

You smiled at the back of his head "I know we aren't because it's your turn to do the dishes and you can bet your arse I'm not taking this explosion as an excuse". 

"I recall that saying from earlier, Oscar Wilde did you say? Yes I remember the piece of work now...I was Lady Bracknell" Mycroft said and you let out a small giggle. 

"Yeah, you were great" Sherlock complemented him. 

"You really think so?" Mycroft sounded genuinely happy at the complement. 

"Yes I really do" 

"That's good to know, I've always wondered" 

"Sherlock you must elaborate more once we get out, I'd love to learn more" you spoke to the younger Holmes. 

"No, you really wouldn't" Mycroft huffed 

"Oh yes I really would" you retorted back. 

Sherlock smirked "It's a deal if you hack into the Central Intelligence concealed archives"

"Deal" you replied and Mycroft could only let out an irritated sigh. 

The vacuuming suddenly stopped "Ready?" Sherlock asked and you all whispered a yes while counting down in their heads eight seconds. 

"3...2...1...run" Sherlock said and the four each rushed to either the windows or the stairs. 

You jumped down them before being forced onto the ground from the blast. Mycroft landed on top of you and your both let out groans while quickly removing debris that landed on them "I loved that suit as well..." You let out a pained groan as Mycroft cautiously helped you up. 

"Are you hurt?" He asked as you tried to dodge bits of falling wood, you nodded your head and asked him the same question, you got the same response. You rushed into Mrs Hudson's flat and grabbed onto the woman dragging her outside as far as you could away from the flat. 

You landed in the middle of the street with a thud as your back hit against the hard, cold concrete. You clutched onto your heavily heaving chest, Mycroft lay down next to you as sounds of sirens rang in your ears. 

"Moonstruck secure" you let out a relieved laugh and turned your to Mycroft who hand a smile on his face. 

"Antarctica also secure" 

You frowned "That's not our codename" you whined and Mycroft amended it. 

"Oh alright, Starlight also secure" 

"That's better..." You looked up to the sky and softly reached out to hold his hand "But you're still doing the dishes"


	9. Chapter 9

"Moonstruck successfully engaged in operation" you spoke to the three though an earpiece as you made your way through one of Sherrinford's corridor with your very official looking ID badge, all black attire and briefcase which had Mycroft's perfectly pressed suit vest, jacket and tie in it. You were mentally cursing yourself for wearing aching heels. 

"Copy...uh 'Moonstruck'," John replied sounding unsure at the name "We should be on the island shorty". 

"Alright," you breathed out and nervously made your way to the holding cell where you knew Mycroft and John would be taken to first. Your eyes scanned the place as Jim's voice softly and mockingly teased you. 

"Oh Sherrinford. Remanded, remanded. Remain dead". You almost jumped picturing Jim's face in your mind chanting those stupid words that made so sense over and over. You swiped your card and a green light flashed automatically opening the door, stepping into the next corridor you found who you were looking for behind metal bars talking to the governor. 

You cleared your throat and the governor turned round to look at you "This is a secure area what are you doing here and who exactly are you?" He snapped. 

"All that you need to know governor is that I've been granted the highest level of security clearance as authorised by Mycroft Holmes himself" you had a smug smile on your face as you swiped the card and entered the cell "I advise you not to use that snappish tone with me or I assure you that the one that will be doing the snapping will be me with your neck!" You raised your voice at him and he stumbled back slightly feeling intimidated. 

You slowly made your way over to him and lowered your voice "Is that clear?". 

He frantically shook his head and stuttered out a "Y....yes!"

"Yes what?" You asked raising your voice at him and enjoying your new level of power. 

"Yes ma'am!" He quickly spoke out and you sent him a forced smile before looking at the two men before you "I want all eyes on Eurus Holmes" he muttered and gave the man by the gate his security card. 

"If you don't believe that he gave me clearance why don't you ask him yourself...?" You trailed off placing a phone between yourself and the governor and sat down in front of the two men trying your best not to laugh at Mycroft's ridiculous appearance. 

The governor let out an irritated sigh "Dr John Watson and Mr Sherlock Holmes...what will your brother say about this?" The governor looked at who he thought was Sherlock while picking up the phone to phone Mycroft. You had a sly smile on your face as his phone began to ring in the room and the governor brought the phone down from his ear slowly in realisation. 

"Funny thing that, the mind..." You glanced up to the governor who's face was contorted with disbelief "So completely and utterly stupid. I wonder who you gave your pass to?" you put on a thinking face as Mycroft stood up and removed his prosthetic mask. 

You stood up and removed Mycroft's clothing from the briefcase and delicately handed it too him while he put it on "Well done, very intimidating..." He softly spoke to you in the corner of the room where the pair of you were standing "I must admit," he leaned closer to your ear and whispered "You need to use that authoritative voice on me someday...I really rather enjoyed hearing you speak like that". You gulped and pulled back from his hot lingering breath that clutched onto your ear. 

A blush swept over your face and you nudged him slightly with your hand before fixing his tie for him "This is not the time nor the place to be talking like that," you warned him before pretending to fix the back of his collar to take the opportunity to whisper in his ear "Am I making myself clear?" You gently smirked and bit your lip. 

"Yes ma'am" Mycroft teased and you stood back to allow him to give himself a check over in the mirror "That's the trouble with uniforms and name badges, people stop looking at faces. You'd be better off with clown outfits" Mycroft fixed his hair slightly before turning around again. 

"This is insane!" The governor complained. 

John shook his head "Hmm no your security is compromised and we don't know who to trust". 

"And that justifies dressing up?" He retorted back. 

"Yes it does!" Mycroft screamed and you jumped from sheer fright "It justifies dressing up or any damn thing I say it does! Now, listen to me, for your own physical safety do not speak. Do not indulge in any non-verbal signals suggestive or internal thought! If the safety of my sister is compromised, if the incarceration of my sister is compromised, in short, if I find any indication my sister has left this island at any time, I swear to you, you will not!".

You blinked and gulped simultaneously at how furious he was. You'd be lying if you said you weren't a bit turned on right now. Focusing on breathing to try and calm your racing heart, your cheeks flushed bright pink as you deeply inhaled and exhaled. You gazed up to him biting your lip ever so slightly, he raised his brow a little before catching on that you had felt the same way he did moments earlier. 

"Say thank you to Doctor Watson" Mycroft told the governor and motioned towards John with his head. 

The governor furrowed his brow "Why?".

"He talked me out of Lady Bracknell. This could have been very different". 

You gasped and turned to John "What the hell John!" You smacked his shoulder "Why did you do that? I would have given you a grand to see that!" You whined. 

"Really? Wow I should have let him do it then" he chuckled. 

"Believe me Doctor Watson I am somewhat thankful" Mycroft smiled and sent you a small glare. You childishly stuck your tongue out at him before he continued speaking "Are you in?" He asked Sherlock though his earpiece "It's a prison within a prison. Eurus must be allowed the strict minimum of human interaction," he paused as Sherlock spoke while you sent John an annoyed glare "Since you're determined to meet her you are about to find out". 

Mycroft turned to talk to the governor again as you helped him into his suit jacket "Answer yes or no, has there ever been against my express instructions any attempt at a physiatric evaluation of Eurus Holmes?"

"Yes" the governor replied promptly. 

"I presume the tapes are in my office?" He asked. 

The governor raised a brow "Your office?".

"Cast your kind back, it used to be yours" you, Mycroft and John made your way out of the holding cell to an office with tall glass walls and a long glass window overlooking the dull grey sea the crashed against the rocks, spraying white foam into the air. 

Mycroft sat down on the chair envy to his desk as you and John stood behind him, the governor stood on the other side of the desk as the four of you intently watched the tapes of Eurus. 

You slipped off your heels and slowly made your way to the screen, reaching your hand out to touch it "She's speaking as if she's recruiting them..." You spoke cautiously looking into the woman's eyes. 

She looked so...alone. 

"She enslaved them" the governor corrected you as you tore away your eyes from the woman's on the screen. 

"She's been capable of that since she was five, she's an adult now. I warned you. I ordered you." Mycroft leaned back in his chair, you could tell his patience was wearing thin with this man. You walked over and grabbed a chair, dragging it round beside him but faced it the opposite direction. To look out to the sea. 

You sat down and stared out as the colliding sea and rocks harmonised with Eurus's voice before Jim quietly provoked you in the back of your mind.   
It stopped when Mycroft discretely laced his hand with yours, reassuringly squeezing it. 

The governor let out a sigh "She's clinically unique. We had to try". 

"At what cost? Mycroft disappointedly muttered "Tell me the worst thing that's happened". 

"She kept suggesting to Doctor Taylor that he should kill his family..." The governor trailed off. 

"And?" Mycroft pressed him for more information. 

"He said it was like an ear-worm couldn't get it out of his head" 

"And?"

"He left"

"And?"

"Killed himself" 

"And?" Mycroft's voice began to slow. 

"And his family". 

Your head fell and you looked to your feet hearing the governor say this. Letting out a deep exhale and standing up at the same time you made your way to the door with the warmth of Mycroft's hand still wrapped around yours. You made your way to the door leading outside and stepped out instantly being hit with the salty air. Your lungs filled with it, craving something fresh and not the stuffiness from being in the office. Jim's words were beginning to get louder and louder as he mockingly sang the words over and over. 

"Oh Sherrinford. Remanded, remanded. Remain dead. Oh Sherrinford. Remanded, remanded. Remain dead. Oh Sherrinford. Remanded, remanded. Remain dead!" He yelled and you jumped, letting out a small scream as a hand came into contact with your shoulder. 

"Oh John!" You leaned over the balcony and caught your breath "You almost gave me a heart attack!" You pressed your hand against your chest. 

"Sorry" he apologies and stood next to you "Are you alright?" He placed his forearms on the balcony and looked down below, shuffling back a little from the edge. 

"Yes! Of course I'm perfectly fine!" Lie. 

"You don't look fine"

"Oh Doctor Watson is always on duty!" You nervously laughed and attempted to escape his questions by zooming to the door before he grabbed you by the arm. 

"Is Mycroft watching us?" you deadpanned and looked ahead out to sea. 

John glanced round "No he's talking to the governor. Why?" 

"I can hear my brother taunting me. Ever since I got here. Jim always said that I'd be locked in here but I didn't know about Sherrinford back then. Now I'm here it's all getting very real and I don't know if I'll be getting off this island". You sent a sideward glance to John who was now looking ahead before looking back to Mycroft, who was still talking away, and letting out a sigh "I need to you promise me something John". 

He furrowed his brow "What are-"

"Just promise me!" You snapped at him with a whisper. He could hear your voice pleading him and he began to feel uneasy about what words were going to come out of your mouth next. 

"Of course, you have my word. I promise". 

You let out a shaky breath "Make sure Mycroft gets off this island, okay? If I get left behind so be it but you make sure and do everything in your power to get him off safely do you understand?".

John nodded "Alright I will make sure of it but nothing bad is going to happen" he sent you a small smile and you sent one back with a nod but in the pit of your stomach you could feel that something wasn't quite right. 

You stepped back inside the office with John as Mycroft was arguing with the governor "That is entirely beside the point!"

You caught onto who was talking on the tape "Listen to the tape" your voice was barely audible, you were surprised Mycroft could hear you. 

"What?" He asked with his voice softening for you. 

"Listen" you repeated. 

Mycroft let out a sigh "My sisters negligence-"

You cut him off, getting aggravated "Just listen!" You demanded as Jim's voice was screaming at you now inside your head. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote to turn up the volume. The three men focused their attention to the screen while yours firmly focused on the floor. Jim's voice was so loud you were convinced your ears would bleed. Your breathing hitched as you envisioned your mother lying in the floor the way you found her years ago. 

Her throat was slit and blood was pouring out onto the floor as Jim lay beside her with a proud smile "She was an inconvenience Y/N" he smirked and you blinked quickly, stepping back into reality as you took in your surroundings. No longer seeing your mother and Jim on the floor. 

Your brow furrowed slightly and you looked at the governor "You said everyone that went in there got effected. That she enslaved them...one after the other" you bit your last four words out as anger boiled inside you. You didn't notice Mycroft narrowing his eyes and eyebrows at your tone. 

"That's your voice isn't it?" You snarled "So tell me Governor," you venomously spat "If Eurus has enslaved you then who exactly is in charge of this prison!".

The governor stood up quickly from his chair and reached into his pocket and retrieved what looked like a buzzer "I'm so sorry" he said before pressing it. 

Alarms sounded through the building and you backed yourself into Mycroft who defensively wrapped his arms around you.   
Your stomach and heart sank as you sent a worried look to him before you were ripped away from his safe embrace by two guards with guns. He was dragged away from you in the same manner and so was John. 

You growled and tried to wriggle out of their firm grasp "Don't you lay one fucking finger on them or I swear..." Your voice turned dangerously low and your eyes darkened with rage as you screamed out out of the top of your lungs "I SWEAR!" You tried to tug your body away from their grasp and get closer to Mycroft who was trying to clam you down and tell you that everything was alright. 

You knew it really wasn't you could see it in his eyes. They were such beautiful traitors. John managed to escape out of the office and run up the stairs before you lost sight of him.

This was it, Jim was right, you'd be trapped here now. As if on cue that voice that you had heard in your mind came to life through the speakers around you. 

"Red alert! Red alert! Big, red, bouncy red alert!" You groaned and stopped wriggling, you kept your eyes on Mycroft and shook your head at him. He too knew who's voice that was and his jaw dropped to the floor. 

"Klingons attacking lower decks! Also Cowboys in black hats and Darth Vader! Don't be alarmed! I'm here now, I'm here now! Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Miss me? Miss me? Miss me? Miss me? Miss me? Miss me? Miss me? Miss me? Miss me? Miss me? Miss me? Miss me?"

The words 'miss me' replayed over and over in your mind as you felt a sharp pinch in your neck paralyse your body. 

The last thing you saw was Mycroft's concerned face as the room around you turned black. 

\---------------------

Your eyes fluttered open and you quickly tried to sit up before a soft hand kept you in place "Are you alright?" Mycroft asked full of concern as you let out a tired moan and rubbed your eyes. 

"Moonstruck secure" you weakly chuckled. He sent you a smile and gently stroked your cheek with the back of his fingers "Where are we?" You slowly sat up and found yourself on a bed in a room with Mycroft, Sherlock, John and the governor. 

"Eurus has incarcerated us, John just woke up, about ten minutes before you" Mycroft explained before you glanced up at the doctor and tightly swallowed, sending him an unsettling look and he sent you a small nod. He knew he had a promise to fulfil now. 

"So what now?" You asked standing up "Has she requested any demands?" You asked and they all shook their heads. 

Your eyes flickered up to Mycroft's and you placed a hand on his shoulder 'you okay?' You mouthed to him. Mycroft sent you a tight nod, you knew he was trying to be strong for you. 

You all flinched when young girl began to speak "Help me, please! I'm on a plane and everyone is asleep" she sobbed and the colour from your face drained while gripping onto Mycroft's forearm from how scared and vulnerable she sounded. "Help me!" 

The lights in the room turned red and you almost fainted at hearing your brother speak "Hello! My name's Jim Moriarty. Welcome to the final problem!".

You let out a small gasp and covered your mouth with your hand before tightly closing your eyes and walking away from Mycroft. You hunched over with your hands pressing against your stomach as it churned from hearing his chirpy voice. 

"It's okay, he's dead" Sherlock softly reassured you as the lights went back to normal again. Jim's voice still continued to mock you in your head, repeating those stupid words 'Oh Sherrinford. Remanded, remanded. Remain dead'. 

"He doesn't sound dead" John stated rubbing the back of his neck. You stood upright again as the voice in your head subsided for now, Mycroft placed his hand gently on your waist before giving it a small squeeze. 

"We'll make it though this, there's nothing to worry about" he whispered in you ear and all you could do is hum and nod in response. 

The lights flashed red again as Jim spoke "This is a recorded announcement. Please say hello to some very old friends of mine"

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The girl asked "Please help me! I'm on a plane and it's going to crash". 

"What is this? We can't do this!" Mycroft snapped, noticing how upset you were getting about the whole ordeal. 

"Do shut up dear" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

"Is someone there?" The young girl pleaded. 

"Is this supposed to be a game?" Mycroft tried not to get angry but it was difficult. He wasn't going to let anyone, not even his own sister, make you feel such distress. You took his hand from your waist and held it with the both of yours, soothingly stroking his knuckles with your thumbs. 

"It's alright, calm down. It's not Sherlock's fault don't snap at him. Or John for that matter" you sniffed and sent him a thin smile which made him relax ever so slightly. 

"Please help me" the girl cried over the speakers. 

"Oh hello, erm..." Sherlock began speaking to her "Try to stay calm, just tell me what your name is" 

"I'm not supposed to tell my name to strangers" the girl sobbed. 

"Of course not, very good but I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" Sherlock tried his best to encourage her "My name is-". Sherlock was cut off as the phone line went quiet. 

"Oh dear..." Eurus's voice echoed in the room and the five turned their heads to the previously static screen to see her face. "We've seemed to have lost the connection!".

There was a moments silence before Mycroft sipped away from your hold and edged closer to the glass "How have you done this? How is any of this possible?" He asked her. 

"You put me in here Mycroft. You brought me my treats" she blankly replied. 

"What is she talking about?" You asked at the same time as John. You glanced over to the doctor who was still rather unsettled. 

Mycroft let out a sigh, all eyes were now on him before Eurus pressed a button on the remote. The screen filled with Jim's face "Clever Eurus! You go girl!".

Your face twisted with anger as you marched up to the glass and collided your fists with it multiple times as well as roaring and screaming with pure, venomous rage at your brother. Mycroft froze in place, he had never seen this side to you before. Sherlock intervened and brought you back from the glass, quietly calming you down as your chest heaved violently. 

"Mycroft!" John and Sherlock broke the man out of his daze and he gently took you in his arms from Sherlock, you continued to heavily breathe from the anger that was overwhelming you from seeing Jim. Was he alive?

"How can that be Moriarty?" John asked Sherlock. 

"Oh he recorded lots of little messages for me before he died" Eurus explained sounding amused. 

A part of you relaxed hearing that, but a part of you almost wanted him to be alive. 

"He loved it. Did you know his brother was a station master? Well I don't need to tell you that Y/N you already knew that" Eurus taunted you. 

"I didn't grow up with my brothers" you spat at her, softly wiggling your way out of Mycroft's hands and sending him a nod to tell him you had just about calmed down. 

"The girl. Where is she? Can I talk to her again?" Sherlock asked.

"Poor little thing, alone in the sky, on a great big plane but no where to land. Where in the world is she?" Eurus trailed off "It's a clever little puzzle if you wish to apply yourself to it. I can reconnect you but first..." Eurus leaned back in her chair and turned slightly. 

There was a woman in purple tied up with her mouth bound, sitting on a chair. The governor stood up from where he was sitting and rushed to the glass "Th...that's my wife! Oh god that's my wife!" He stood in front of the screen with tears brimming his eyes. 

"I'm going to shoot the governors wife in about a minute" Eurus announced. Mycroft held his hand over his mouth with shock and frustratingly rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Bang! Dead" Eurus faced them again. 

"Please don't do that" Sherlock breathed out. 

"Oh you can stop me! There's a gun in the hatch. Take it out" she ordered Sherlock who did as she asked. "You want to save the governors wife choose either Doctor Watson or Mycroft to shoot the governor" Eurus smirked and all the men shut their eyes with dread. 

You however walked a little closer to the glass "Why not me?" You asked. 

Eurus raised a brow before playing another one of Jim's recordings "Us Moriarty's don't like to get their hands dirty! You haven't pulled a trigger in so long, I'm not going to let you start up that old habit again". You sighed and fluttered your eyes shut.

"How did he know I'd be here?" You pressed her. 

Eurus shrugged "He told me you'd end up in here...told me a funny little song too! 'Oh Sherrinford. Remanded, remanded. Remain dead.' He never told me what it meant but he said you'd know" she sent you a haunting smile. 

"Of course" you muttered out and brought your gaze to the floor. 

"You can't do it Sherlock and neither can Y/N. It won't count if you or Y/N do it, I'll kill her anyway. It must be either be your brother or your friend". Eurus explained. 

"You have to do this!" The governor looked to Mycroft who slowly shook his head "Eurus will kill her". Sherlock sighed and walked over to where you and Mycroft stood with the gun in his hand holding it out for his brother to take it. 

"I can't do this..." Mycroft looked at Sherlock with his voice growing heavy "I can't it's murder". 

"This is not murder, this is saving my wife" the governor said while Mycroft anxiously pressed his top teeth into his bottom lip. 

Sherlock still stood with the gun held out for his brother to take, Mycroft angrily glared at it "I will not kill. I will not have blood on my hands". You placed your hand where his shoulder blade was and rubbed soothing circles over it with the tips of your fingers. 

"Mycroft..." You spoke to him in a gentle voice. 

"No Y/N!" He turned to you and snapped slightly making you jump a little "I'm sorry but I won't do it!". You nodded and faced the floor so he wouldn't see your sad eyes. 

"Okay fine" Sherlock disappointingly sighed and turned to the doctor "John..." He held out the gun to him. 

"Doctor Watson are you married?" The governor asked. 

"Yes." John tightly swallowed "I am married".

"You would do the same if you were in my position would you not?" The governor walked closer to him "Please save my wife". 

"There will be regular prompts to create an atmosphere of urgency" Eurus spoke up before the lights flashed red, causing you to look up. Jim's voice repeated the words 'tick tock' the entire time the red light was on. 

A few seconds later it happened again before John eventually took the gum from Sherlock's grasp. You noticed Mycroft turning away with his head in his hand, not wanting to witness the ordeal. Your eyes welled up seeing him in such an emotional state. It was cruel putting him through this, to see a man die before him, it wasn't right. It was pure evil. 

"What's your name?" John asked shifting in the spot. 

"David" the governor replied. 

"Well are you sure about this David?" John asked and the governor frantically nodded. "You are a good man and you're doing a good thing" John choked out. 

"So are you" the governor assured him. 

"I'll spend the rest of my life telling myself that" John quickly spoke. The reality was settling in of what he was about to do. You felt terrible with yourself that you didn't seem to be slightly phased by this, it was almost natural to see someone die with your own two eyes, you had seen it so many times. 

John snapped his arm up and pointed the gun at the man with his finger shakily pressed against the trigger. You could see his hands tremble as the governor flinched away from him slightly. If you could have done it you would have, you did occasionally get your hands dirty, seven times to be exact. Jim knew this and used it to his advantage from time to time. You were one of the snipers at the pool the night he revealed himself to Sherlock. 

John remained in the same position before letting out a nervous huff and turning the governor around so his back was facing him. He pushed him to his knees and placed the gun at the back of his head. You stood in front of Mycroft, this time you were protecting him, using your body as a shield to avert his gaze from David. You really didn't want him to see this. 

"I...I can't do it" John pulled the gun away and you all let out a sigh. 

"It's alright John, it's-" Sherlock cut himself off as David grabbed the gun from John's hand, shakily pointing it at all of you. 

You gasped as Mycroft pushed you behind him slightly as John begged the man to stop. You, Sherlock and John reached your hands out to David while Mycroft used himself as a barrier against you and the governor. 

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...remember me" The governor whispered out before placing the gun under his chin. 

The four of you screamed out "No!" and rushed forward but less than a second later he was on the floor with blood oozing around him. Mycroft gagged and turned away from the governor, you let out a deep exhale and turned to the elder Holmes, tightly wrapping your arms around him. 

"I'm so sorry you had to see that" you whispered to him as you rubbed your hand up and down his back. Your gaze remained on David. John turned his back and tried to compose himself while Sherlock's head hung low. You were the only one that wasn't affected by this. Eurus noticed and proudly smiled at you which sent an uncomfortable shiver up your spine. 

"Interesting..." She mused. 

"There you go, you got what you wanted. He's dead" Sherlock told her. 

Eurus rolled her eyes "Dead or alive really wasn't very interesting, but the four of you were wonderful. Thank you." Eurus moved closer to the screen "You see what you did doctor Watson specifically because of your moral code, because you don't want blood on your hands two people are dead instead of one". 

"Not two people" John argued. 

"Yes...sorry hang on" Eurus turned in her chair and pointed a gun in front of her and shot the governors wife. John and Mycroft grimaced and turned away from the screen, you and Sherlock kept your eyes firmly on it. 

"You didn't have to kill her!" John raised his voice. 

Eurus let out a small laugh "The condition of the survival was that you or Mycroft had to kill her husband. This is an experiment. Sherlock pick up the gun" she asked him "Its your turn next, when I tell you to use it, and I will, remember what happened this time". 

"What if I don't want a gun?" He asked 

"Oh the gun is intended as a mercy" she explained. 

"From whom?" Shocked looked down at it lying beside the dead governor. 

"You" she smirked "If someone else had to die would you really want to do it with your bare hands? I mean if you wanted to you could ask Y/N she would know a thing or two about that". You shifted uncomfortably on the spot as three pairs of eyes found themselves on you. They really did not know the extents you went to. 

"Probably just take it" John sighed out and Sherlock picked it up, checking how many bullets were in it. 

"There's only one bullet left" he said and your stomach dropped. 

"You will only need one. But you will need it" Eurus spoke though gritted teeth. Jim's voice began to ring through your mind again, constant repetition of that nonsense song. 

A door opened and you all looked at it worryingly "Please go through. There's a task for you and there's a girl on a plane that is getting very, very scared" 

"Treats?" Sherlock asked walking though the door and pausing to turn to his brother. You stood beside John, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at it before looking at you, your eyes widened a little to remind him what you asked him to do. 

Mycroft eventually replied to Sherlock "Just, you know, a violin..." He trailed off. 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes "In exchange for?" 

"She's very clever" 

"I'm beginning to think you're not" Sherlock retorted before walking though the doorway to the next room. John followed and you walked through with Mycroft. 

"I'm sorry about this" the elder Holmes quietly whispered to you. 

"I'm sorry too, for the three of you. It must be difficult knowing your sister has managed to create such a elaborate scheme when you've tried your best to keep her secure."

"It must be difficult seeing your dead brother". 

You stopped in your tracks and bit the inside of your lip "We are all in this situation together, it's not easy for anyone to see my dead brother. Especially after everything he's done" you replied with no emotion before taking in a gulp of air and continued walking.


	10. Chapter 10

"Someone's been redecorating" Sherlock said as we trailed our eyes over the room. There was fresh red paint over the walls, this room was bigger and had a table in it with a window over looking the sea. 

"It's barely dry" you whispered out, dragging your fingertips over the wall while walking over to look out of the window. 

"I'm reconnecting you!" Eurus sent her haunting smile to the four and pressed a button. You stood in a world of your own gazing out over the sea, it relaxed your tensing muscles and Jim's voice became quieter in your head. 

"Are...are you still there?" The little girl asked. 

"Yes! Yes we're still here can you hear us?" Sherlock asked. 

"Yes" she replied timidly. 

"Everything's going to be alright," Sherlock said "I just need you to tell me where you are. Outside is it day or night?" 

"Uhh...night" she replied. 

"That certainly narrows it down to half the planet" Mycroft scoffed. 

You didn't bother turning round as you scolded him "This isn't the time to be sarcastic!". He looked at the back of your head and let out a defeated sigh. 

Mycroft knew you were right. 

You knew you were starting to crumble. 

"What kind of plane are you on?" Sherlock asked. 

"I don't know" she replied, sounding more and more scared each time she did. 

"Is it a big or small?" John quickly asked. 

"Big" the girl told him. 

"Lots of people on it?" He asked again. 

"Lots and lots but they are all asleep, I can't wake them up". 

Sherlock let out a sigh "Where did you take off from? Where do you come from" 

The young girl was cut off by Eurus again "Enough for now! Time to play a new game. Look on the table in front of you, open the envelope" she demanded "If you want to speak to the girl again earn yourself some phone time!". The three men gathered around the table while you were still absorbed looking out to sea. 

"This is inhuman! This is insane!" Mycroft snapped. 

"Mycroft, we know" John raised his voice at him. You squeezed your eyes shut and reopened them again before letting out a exasperated sigh. 

"Six months ago a man called Evans was murdered. Unsolved, except by me" Eurus bragged causing you to roll your eyes "He was shot from a distance of three hundred meters with this rifle" Sherlock removed the gun from the concrete beam to inspect it "If the police had any brains they'd realise there where three suspects, all brothers, Nathan, Alex and Howard. All these photos are up to date but which one pulled the trigger Sherlock?".

John shook his head "We're supposed to solve this based on what?" He asked. 

"This, this is all we get" Sherlock examined studying the photographs in front of him. 

"Please make use of your friends Sherlock, I want to see you interact with people that you're close to, also you may have to choose which one to keep". You tensed at Eurus's words before Jim's filled your mind but now he was only singing the words 'Remain dead'. 

"What do you make of it?" Sherlock asked his brother. 

"Am I being asked to prove my usefulness?" Mycroft asked and your chest tightly twisted, making it hard for you to breathe properly. 

"Yes I should think you are" Sherlock replied without hesitation. 

"I will not be manipulated like this" Mycroft's cool and collected exterior was starting to crack. 

"Fine" Sherlock muttered "John? John?" He asked the doctor and he took the rifle in his hands. 

"Yeah I think I've seen one of these, it's a buffalo gun, 1940's old fashioned sniper, no crosshairs..." John explained and Sherlock began to make his deductions. 

Your mind was elsewhere however and you tuned out from listening to Sherlock. Soon your ears were filled with Jim's voice, you tried to figure out what he meant by the song but under these situations it was tedious. 

You didn't hear John and Mycroft snapping at one another, nor did you hear Eurus speak again. The only think that burst your bubble of isolation was three men dangling outside on ropes. You let out a harsh gasp and fell back, bumping into Sherlock who turned around, initially to check if you were alright, but he got the shock of his life when he saw the three brothers in the photos outside. 

John and Mycroft went wide eyed seeing the three men struggling and squirming for their lives. "Oh dear god..." Mycroft mumbled out and you slowly made your way back to the glass holding out your hand as the men begged you with their eyes to help them. 

That was always the worse part of a human when you killed. Their eyes. So full of life and emotion, you struggled to take their life if they had their eyes opened. 

"You'll drop them, won't you? The one who murdered Evans?" You asked Eurus turning around and walking forward slightly. 

She mock gasped "Oh she speaks again! I thought we lost you for a minute Y/N, yes I'll drop them, very good! However did you know?" Eurus sang. 

"I am a psychopath, I'm usually always thinking about this sort of stuff" you nonchalantly replied earning yourself narrowing eyes from the three men. 

"Ah just like your brother! It must run in the family" she sent you a gashing smile, almost like the Cheshire Cat. 

You sent her a forced smile "Thanks, I'll take it as a complement". You turned back to Sherlock and started to help him make deductions as John and Mycroft watched the two of you effortlessly come to the conclusion that Alex killed Evans. 

"Condemn him Sherlock..." Eurus hounded her brother "Tell me the name of the condemned!".

Sherlock told her who to drop and in an instant the two innocent men were cut loose and fell to their deaths. You let out a low groan and turned to Mycroft who extended his arms for you. "Why is she doing this?" You mumbled into his chest. He never replied, instead he pressed a long, gentle kiss on your forehead. 

"Ohh Mycroft, didn't think you were the sentimental one. I should take a photo of this. Now go through the door" Eurus asked and Mycroft let you go letting out a small sigh as he did. 

"Why? Why did you drop the other two?" John screamed at Eurus, his face reddening with fury. 

"Does it really make a difference killing the innocent instead of killing guilty?" Eurus asked raising her brow slightly "Let's see..." She trailed off and pressed the button that dropped Alex. The three men all let out a gasp, you remained passive, death didn't seem to phase you anymore. 

"No," Eurus continued "That felt pretty much the same". 

You glanced over at John who was starting to get distressed "John, don't let it distract you" Sherlock tried to console him. 

"Distract?" John snapped. 

"Soldiers today" Sherlock reminded him of earlier and he gave his friend a tight nod. 

 

\-------------------

You stepped through to the next room and found a coffin placed in the centre of it. Eurus placed the girl back on speaker "I'm frightened" her voice shook. You slipped your hand into Mycroft's and he tensed from the unexpectedness. Your hand was trembling in his, he felt it travel up his arm. Your hand was also freezing cold, something Mycroft never felt before, your hands were always so warm. 

Sherlock asked the girl what she could see out of the plane and she told him that she could see the sea and lights in the distance which she thought was a city. The four of you stood over the coffin mulling over her words. 

"She's about to fly over a city in a pilotless plane. We'll have to talk her though it" Mycroft quietly spoke and you released your hand from his. 

"Talk her though what exactly?" Your voice cracked with worry. 

"Getting the plane away from the mainland, any populated areas. It has to crash in the sea" he explained and you instantly fell ill. You sighed and placed your head in your hands. 

"What about the girl?" John asked glancing between you and Mycroft. 

"Well obviously doctor Watson she's the one that's going to crash it" Mycroft tried to keep his voice low so the girl wouldn't hear. 

"She's just a little girl Mycroft!" You quietly snapped "A young girl probably no older than ten years old!".

"Well what if she crashes into a city? How many will die then?" He grew snappish at you. 

"Well how are you going to do it?" You asked snapping your head out of you hands. 

"We can only give her hope". You shook your head at his words and let out a dry humourless laugh. 

"This isn't the time for you two to be having a domestic" Sherlock muttered to the two of them before talking to the girl "Is there really no one that can help? Have you really, really tried to wake someone up?" 

"I have. I'm really, really scared" she sobbed out before being cut off by Eurus who began to explain the purpose of the coffin. Jim's voice screamed in your mind again this time making you wince with pain from the headache he had brought on. 

Eurus asked Sherlock to make his deductions of who's coffin it could be. He circled the coffin as you stood in the corner with wide eyes, you weren't too sure of the last time you blinked. Your mind was too occupied with your irritating brother. 

Sherlock came to the conclusion that the coffin was meant for Molly, he was correct and Eurus told him he had to make her say the three words inscribed on the coffin lid, the words 'I love you'. Eurus had given Sherlock three minutes to make the woman say it. 

John begged the woman to pick up as the three men watched the screen intently, your gaze was on the floor with your back pressed against the wall and arms tightly folded against your chest. Sherlock encouraged Molly to say 'I love you' and she did with her voice breaking with two seconds to go. Your heart shattered, it was cruel enough doing it to the trio but to do it to an innocent and sweet woman like Molly, that was just inhuman. 

A tear streamed down you face as your expression remained blank, Mycroft walked over to you and placed his hands on your arms and rubbed them up and down "It's going to be alright". 

You let out a dry laugh "No, no it's not" you violently shook your head and wiped away the tear. You slipped yourself out of Mycroft's embrace and made your way for the door before jumping at the sound of crashing wood behind you. Sherlock was enraged as he broke down the coffin with his fits. You let out a sad sigh and your head fell to the floor from watching such a great man being corrupted by the emotions he thought he wouldn't be capable of feeling. 

He slumped into a corner tossing the gun away. John walked over and picked up the gun, Mycroft stood next to you by the door. "I'm sorry for snapping, that is the last think you need" you quietly spoke to him. 

"It's alright, we are all on edge. It isn't easy" he comfortingly placed a kiss on your temple. 

"I love you" you breathlessly whispered out and turned your head to him, you were being overrun with hundreds of emotions and they all made you collide your lips with his. 

You gently pulled away and sniffled "I love you too" Mycroft cupped your cheek and stroked it gently causing you to smile.


	11. Chapter 11

The four of you made it to the next room which was completely empty except for the television screens. 

"Hey sis don't mean to complain but this one is empty" he sarcastically commented. 

You stood in between Mycroft and John as Sherlock made his way to talk to the television. 

"It isn't empty Sherlock, you've still got the gun haven't you?" His sister smiled. 

You stomach sank, you knew what was going to happen. She was going to make him choose. You discreetly placed your hand on John's forearm and squeezed it, he turned his head round to you and confusingly narrowed his eyebrows. You inhaled a shaky breath and mouthed to the shoulder 'Hold him back'. He cocked his head slightly before catching on, instantly tensing up as his eyes widened. You mouthed 'Please' to him and he sent you a sympathetic nod. 

"I told you you'd need it because only three can play the next game, just three it's your choice Sherlock but I've sadly have had to narrow it down to Mycroft and John" she glared at you with that haunting smile again "Moriarty was very adamant I kept his wonderfully psychotic sister alive because of how useful she is". 

"Your choice Sherlock, family or friend?" Eurus placed Jim's face back into the screen. 

You stood in front of Mycroft "Now john" you demanded the doctor who rushed over to the older Holmes and twisted his arms around his back making it near impossible for Mycroft to escape his lock. 

"What's going on? What are you doing?" He raised his voice and you sadly smiled at him as he tried to get out of John's grip. John knew what you were about to do where as Sherlock had a look of surprise and confusion on his face. 

You ignored his questions "Do you remember the day I asked you to meet me and it was raining?" You asked but no one said a thing "It was pouring and I begged you countless of times to meet me. You did, I saw you under your umbrella smoking, as usual" you giggled trying to hide your fear "You only had one cigarette and you shared it with me under your brolly, I didn't think we would get so close to each other again" you admitted before cupping his cheek "I was so wrong". 

"Y/N what are you doing?" he slowly muttered out, gazing deep into your eyes. 

"The right thing," you smiled as tears streamed down your face "I made John to make me a promise, he's going to get you off this island". 

"No, no please stop talking. You don't know what your saying!" Mycroft's voice broke as tears welled in his eyes. He looked crushed. 

You sent him a small smile and wiped away your tears "I have a confession to make...I was never bored. I just wanted to see you and make you happy. I hope I did." You placed a gentle kiss on his lips and delicately stroked his cheek with your thumb. 

He could taste those intoxicating flavours again, the ones he could taste on a daily basis. The ones he always craved. 

He nodded "You really did make me happy and you still can, please don't do this. I'm begging you". John and Sherlock swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in their throats. 

You smiled and pressed your forehead against Mycroft's before he spoke again "I have a confession too...reach into my pocket". You narrowed your eyes slightly before doing as he asked. Your hand came into contact with a hard box, you took it in both of your hands and opened it letting out a sad moan as you did. 

"I bought it the second time you broke into my office, all those years ago. I knew I wanted to marry you. I'm sorry it took me so long to ask" Mycroft tried to compose himself as did you, but you couldn't help your flowing tears. 

You laughed softly and shook your head "Don't be sorry, I would have said yes. I'm sure the next person you ask will too. I hope they get to see you as Lady Bracknell" You half sobbed and half giggled before placing the box back into his pocket. 

"I don't want anyone else, I want you" tears were flowing down Mycroft's face now and you tried to hush him "You don't have to do this, I'll do it" he pleaded with you. 

You sent him a sad smile "Yes I do have to do this, the world doesn't need more Moriarty's in it." You paused and took in a deep breath "Mycroft, never did I think I'd love a man so much in my life. I'm glad it was you and always will be you. My starlight" you completely broke down and kissed him for the final time, salty tears interfered between your mouth and his before eventually pulling away. 

"Please don't be angry with Sherlock or John for doing this. I love you Mycroft Holmes." You touched his cheek for the last time, wiping away his tears with your hand "John turn him around" you asked the doctor with a croaky voice. He did as you asked even through Mycroft's agonising screams and him trying to escape. 

You swallowed hard and spoke to John "Thank you for doing this, John" you tapped his shoulder and kissed his cheek "You are the greatest husband and father Mary and Rosie could ever ask for and an even greater friend, it has been my honour meeting you. You will tell Mary and Rosamund I love them won't you?" You asked sniffling. 

He nodded and sent you a small smile "Of course I bloody will! You don't have to do this Y/N" his voice cracked. You sent him a sad smile and then looked over to Sherlock who's eyes were turning red. 

You slowly made you way towards him with a wholehearted smile "I know you're scared Sherlock but you're doing the right thing". You stopped directly in front of him. 

He sent you a thin smile before saying "You are being so selfless and brave and strong..." He struggled to speak. 

You giggled "Thank you, it means a lot coming from you". 

He nodded his head and glanced to the ground anxiously, his hands were shaking at hearing his brother and Eurus screaming at him not to do it. You clasped onto his hands and helped him direct the gun to your stomach. He snapped his head up to you and you sent him a sympathetic smile. 

"Don't listen to them, keep your focus on me, okay?" You tried to calm him with your hands still holding his. "The world needs men like you and John and Mycroft. You are all so simply extraordinary. It doesn't need murderous psychopaths like me". Sherlock didn't know how you could be so calm in this situation but he deeply admired you for it. 

You gulped before speaking again "Sherlock, he's not as strong as you think he'll need you after this, more than ever. Make sure he moves on and settles down or I'll haunt you all." You glanced with a watery chuckle around to John and Mycroft who were sobbing away. "Be there for him this isn't his fault, or I mean it I will haunt you." 

Sherlock let out a broken laugh and tried to move the gun away from you but you kept his hands where they were with yours  
"It's okay I won't feel a thing! Will be over with in a jiffy" you quietly reassured him. 

Mycroft was screaming from behind you and you let out an irritated sigh "I swear to god Mycroft keep quiet or I will knock you out! I don't have any tea this time so it will be my fist!" You didn't mean to snap but you couldn't help it, you were putting him through hell and you hated it. 

"You are the most extraordinary man I have ever met and it has been a privilege knowing you Sherlock Holmes. Your mind deserves justice, I hope you find out what happened to Redbeard" you smiled at him and he weakly smiled back. 

"Thank you" he whispered out. 

"It's alright," you noticed that he struggled to look you in the eye "I can shut them if you want". He nodded, knowing that you had caught on "I know, it's hard to look a person in the eye when doing something like this. I could never do it either". You squeezed your eyes shut and let out a final breath. 

"I love you all" were the last words to leave your lips as Eurus and Mycroft let out wails and screams that sounded like an animal dying. 

They said you'd see a white, bright, heavenly light, that's what they all said. 

You didn't. 

You only saw the ceiling of the room. You could feel your body slam against the concrete floor as your hands trailed down to where the wound was. You held your hands against your stomach. 

Nothing. 

Your face scrunched as you tried to feel around for where the bullet wound would be but there wasn't one. You let out a low groan and sat up finding Sherlock standing with the gun pressed under his chin. 

"No..." You whispered out "NO SHERLOCK!" You screamed and tried to reach him but Mycroft had escaped John's grip and was now holding you firmly in place. 

"I can't do it to the person who makes my brother happy and loves him, this is my way of remembering the governor". Sherlock began to count down from ten as Eurus shouted his name over and over before pressing a button, releasing a tranquilliser aimed at his neck. 

Sherlock collapsed to the floor and the three around him winced slightly feeling a sharp pain in either their arm, leg or neck. You grasped onto Mycroft's hand as the room around you faded into darkness. 

 

\------------

"Oh Sherrinford. No more" Jim sang softly in your head causing you to flinch and open your eyes. You let out a groan and tried to hold your aching head but your arms were held down by a straight jacket and tied to a wall. You narrowed your eyes around the dimly lit room you were in. 

You could hear a low groan from across the room "My...Mycroft?" You cried out "Mycroft!"

"I'm here" he called out into the darkness and you let out a sigh of relief "It's okay, I'm here". 

"Where's Sherlock and John?" You asked. 

"I don't know" Mycroft sat up, he wasn't tied down or anything just flung into the corner of Eurus cell. "Are you alright?" He asked, shakily standing up. 

"I'm fine but I'm tied up in a straight jacket, how fitting for the psycho" you rolled your eyes and sat up a little to support your back against the wall with a sigh. Mycroft walked over to you and crouched behind you, starting to untie you. 

"You were so stupid for doing that" he sadly whispered "You could have died!" 

"If it meant saving you I'd do it a million times" a single tear streamed down your face and you tilted your head to look at Mycroft "I love you". 

Mycroft stopped untying you for a moment to gently cup your face and press his forehead against yours "I love you too, with all my heart Y/N, but never do that again".

You let it a small sniffle and rubbed the side of your face against his "I'm sorry" you sobbed out. 

Mycroft quickly untied you and undid the straps to release your arms which instantly wrapped around his body as you scooted closer to him "I'm so sorry for what you saw today, what Jim and Eurus have done, for everything" you rambled on as Mycroft stroked your hair and held you close to him, he never wanted to let you go again. 

"It's alright, all that matters now is that you and I are together again and I swear, I always will be here for you and I promise I'll keep you safe" 

"I know..." You mumbled as you passionately pressed your lips against his again "I know". You moved and sat on his lap not breaking the kiss as his hands trailed over your body while your tongue trailed along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and your let out a moan as your tongues collided together. You removed his suit jacket as he removed your straight jacket off you, breaking the kiss slightly as he rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows. You kissed him again, he kissed you back, hungry for more. 

"Do you really want to do it here?" You asked catching your breath "Or can you wait until we get home and then I'll show you how sorry I am?" You asked gently biting your lip and Mycroft let out a low growl. 

"You better make it up to me..." He mumbled and you slid down to lie on the floor, Mycroft joined you and wrapped an arm around you. 

"You better make it up to me, ma'am" you corrected him with a wink and he pounced onto your lips again as you giggled. 

"Keep talking like that and I don't think I'll be able to wait ma'am..." His lust filled voice sent shivered down your spine as his hand slowly trailed to your waistband of your jeans. You gently swatted his hand away in a fit of giggles at how first frustrated he was getting. 

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon" you winked and kissed his nose. 

You lay beside each other for about an hour before asking about Sherlock and John. 

"I'm sure wherever they are they will make it out, they are both very intelligent" Mycroft reassured you and you nodded. He let out a sigh "I saw your proposition typed up on the computer and my answer is yes". 

You furrowed your brow "What are you talking about?" You sat up and faced him. 

"Your proposal to teach children valuable computing skills, I saw the letter you were writing to me. I'm approving it". He smiled and you gasped with delight and tightly hugged him. 

"Really? Thank you so much" you mumbled into his chest before pressing your lips to his again. He placed his hand behind your neck and used it to bring you closer to deepen the kiss, your hands gently rubbed his shoulders and he let out a satisfied moan in your mouth. You both pulled back gently and rested your forehead against Mycroft's. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" You could hear Lestrade shouting and you and Mycroft called out to where the voice was. In an instant a team came crashing in and rescued the both of you. 

Lestrade took you to John and Sherlock and he explained that Redbeard wasn't his dog, it was a childhood friend that Eurus drowned in a well. He also explained about the girl on the plane. You grimaced at the story and noticed behind the two men, Eurus being placed in a secure car. 

"Wait..." You whispered out to yourself and ran over to her. The three men and Lestrade called you back "No I have talk to her" you shouted back before facing Eurus who was being held my two police officers. 

"And I thought I was the psychopath..." You muttered out with a dry chuckle. Eurus laughed and it made you smile, it was a pure, genuine laugh. You looked into her eyes again and suddenly she didn't look so alone. 

"The last things he said to me where, 'You'd love my sister, she's nothing like me. I think that's the reason why I love her so much. I don't say it often enough but I love her. I've put her though so much and I never said sorry to her'" Eurus sent you a sympathetic smile. A wave of emotion took over your body and you quietly thanked her for telling you. 

Jim was a horrific human being. You knew that. In saying that, he was a wonderful big brother who loved you and you loved him. 

You only wished you could have said it more often. 

Eurus's voice cut you off from your train of thought "I'd like to talk with the woman who managed to make my brother happy, he seems to really love you. I'd like to know how you did it." 

You nodded your head and sent her a tight smile "It's a long story, maybe I'll see you again and we have a proper chat...psychopath to psychopath". You watched Eurus being dragged off and felt a pair of hands on your waist. 

"Let's go home" Mycroft seductively whispered in your ear. You turned round and smirked at him, slightly fixing his tie. 

"We never did finish watching that film did we?" you giggled and winked before stepping into a car, Mycroft stood frozen in place "Are you coming Mr Holmes or do I have to text you to meet me by the Southbank in ten minutes?". Mycroft smirked and rolled his eyes before joining you.


	12. Chapter 12

"Remember I have my class this afternoon so I'll get you back at the house" you spoke to Mycroft walking along the corridor to his and your office. It was about a week after the incident at Sherrinford and things were starting to get back to normal. 

Mycroft approved your computer teaching sessions and you'd taken two classes already. Your phone buzzed and you pulled it out, it was a message from John, a video of Rosie crawling from Mary to him. You let out an 'aww' which caught Mycroft's attention. 

"What is it?" He asked peering at your phone. You showed him and he raised a brow "What is she doing?" He asked sounding unimpressed. 

You rolled your eyes "It's a milestone for them, as a family" you smiled at the screen "Such a beautiful family" you contently whispered stepping into Mycroft's office. 

"We haven't discussed...you know..." Mycroft quietly trailed off, struggling to find the words. 

You tilted your head a raised a brow "Discussed what?" You asked with a small smile. Mycroft opened his mouth to speak again but quickly shut it when Sherlock stepped into the room. You glanced between the two Holmes brothers and picked up a pile of papers "I'll be next door of you need me!" You called out to the two of them. 

A few hours later you glanced up at the clock and got ready to leave for your class however you weren't completely focused on work instead on what Mycroft said earlier. What did he mean? Whatever it was you were going to ask him when you returned home. 

You grabbed your bag and papers before turning off the lights, stepping into Mycroft's office with your back to the room as you shut the door "That's me-oh! Sorry I didn't realise..." You stuttered finding that Mycroft wasn't the only one in his office. 

Mycroft sat up slightly in his chair "That's aright Y/N" he sent you a small smile trying to hide how terrible he felt after hearing his mother and father batter him down with their words mere moments before. You slowly walked over to him and he stood up, taking the papers you hand in your hand. 

"These are my parents, Y/N" Mycroft informally introduced you to them and your eyes widened at him. Did they know you and Mycroft were in a relationship?

"Pleased to meet you Mr and Mrs Holmes" you shook their hands "I need to get going..." You motioned to the door where Sherlock was standing and walked forward. 

You sent Sherlock a friendly smile before it was quickly wiped off your face when he stopped you from leaving "Aren't you going to introduce them properly Mycroft?" Sherlock asked with a smirk. So they didn't know. You slowly turned on your heel and looked at Mycroft through your lashes. 

"What is he talking about?" Mrs Holmes asked. 

Mycroft gulped and walked over to you, awkwardly standing next to you before muttering out "Oh bugger it" and closed the distance between the both of you by crashing his lips against yours. You let out a surprised squeal before melting into the kiss, gently cupping his cheek while leaning back. Mycroft kept a firm hold on the small of your back as your body leaned. 

Mycroft's parents let out surprised gasps while Sherlock went wide eyed, not quite expecting that. Nevertheless, he smiled at seeing the two of you being so happy and so in love. 

Mycroft pulled away and you let out a breathless "Wow". 

He proudly smiled and turned to his parents "Y/N and I have been courting for quite some time. I'm going to make her my wife". You blinked and brightly smiled at the man who had completely captivated your heart. You both flinched when his mother let out a delighted shriek and engulfed you in a hug. You giggled but it died in your throat when your eyes caught Mycroft's and you deeply gazed into his eyes. 

A small smile flickered over their faces before mouthing 'I love you' to one another. 

 

\---------------

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" You asked later on that night, lazily trailing your finger up Mycroft's bare chest as you listened to his heartbeat. 

"It was about...children" he nervously stammered out and your finger froze in place. 

"Oh..." Was all you could say to that, you were taken off guard by it. 

"Sorry I shouldn't hav-" you cut him off. 

"No, no..." You sent him a loving smile "It's alright, I think it's a good thing to talk about things like this, especially since we're at it like rabbits." You giggled before becoming serious again "I would like to have a child in the future, to be honest I've always considered adopting a child" you admitted to him. Mycroft half smiled and you nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck before drifting off to sleep. 

 

\------------

Three woman gathered in the kitchen, laughing over something one of their husbands had said as they washed and dried the dishes. It was Christmas Day and you, Mycroft, Sherlock, John, Mary and Rosie were at the Holmes's. You and Mycroft married two months after the incident at Sherrinford, it was a reserved ceremony, nothing fancy. Not like the two of you needed that, you only needed each other. 

"So how is the adoption process going Y/N?" Mary asked causing you to shift your body to her and shake your head. 

"Slowly, it's been a complete nightmare! Things have pretty much stalled for the time being which his annoying because we were bonding so well with Aurora" you explained while passing her a soapy plate as she dried. You and Mycroft had met with the five year old girl countless of times before and instantly connected with her so decided to adopt her, but the paperwork and documents were tedious. 

"She's so lovely as well! And such a fitting name since you two are all about your moons and stars, she would have the codename 'Borealis'" she giggled and wiggled her fingers "Almost like fate". She smiled and handed Mrs Holmes the plate. 

You smiled and continued washing the dishes, making conversation with the woman before they disappeared into the living room. You stayed back in the kitchen for a moment longer and looked outside as it started to snow. 

"Everything alright Mrs Holmes?" A voice asked before wrapping their arms around your waist and resting a head in your shoulder. 

"Yes, Mr Holmes..." You sighed and he furrowed his brow at your tone. 

"You don't sound alright? What's wrong?" He turned you face him and you shook your head and waved your hand. 

"Nothing, it's nothing, we were talking about the adoption process earlier and I told them how difficult it's been" you let out a deep breath before sending him a smile "But is Christmas, we can think about it another time!" You put on a cheery voice and Mycroft placed a kiss on your forehead. 

"I have a present for you" he said and you raised a brow, you had both exchanged presents this morning. He took your hand and led you through to the sitting room where the fire was roaring and everyone was sitting either chatting away or on the verge of falling asleep. 

Mycroft retrieved an envelope from the mantlepiece and handed it to you "Merry Christmas". 

You opened it and took out the piece of paper inside, the group awaited in anticipation to know what it was. Your mouth dropped and your eyes welled up "Is...is this...real?" You stuttered out flicking your gaze between the piece of paper and Mycroft. 

He nodded "As your favourite person in the British government I can get things moving quicker". You let out an excited squeal and jumped up and down before engulfing Mycroft in a hug and peppering kisses on his lips. Sherlock awkwardly cleared his throat and you quickly pulled away from Mycroft blushing and quickly wiping away your tears. 

"What is it?" Mary asked with the biggest smile on her face. 

"We...we're officially parents!" You told everyone with a smile and Mary ran over to you with opened arms while squealing with delight. You softly cried with happiness into her shoulder before pulling away and getting a hug from Mycroft's parents who were over the moon for you both. 

John and Sherlock also congratulated you and Mycroft before he announced something else. 

"She's on her way here, this very moment" you told you with a smile and your jaw fell. Your eyes widened and the corners of your mouth curled up into a smile as you kissed your husband once more. 

A car door shutting made you pull away and rush outside where a fresh blanket of soft, white snow had taken over the garden and the pathway. At the end of it you saw the most beautiful little girl step out of the car, you gulped and walked forward to her before picking up your pace and falling to your knees to hug her. 

"I'm so happy you're here Aurora" you mumbled against her hair as the girl tightly hugged you back. 

Mycroft stood my the door, leaning against the frame slightly with a smile as he watched the two most important humans in his life hug each other while snow danced around them. 

Mrs Holmes stood next to her son and watched the scene "I'm so proud of you" she softly spoke to him. Mycroft blinked and looked at his mother who was still looking at you and Aurora, a smile formed on his lips and he thanked her. He was happy that he finally did something that made her proud of him. 

You pulled back from hugging Aurora and turned your head to the door, you reached your hand out and motioned Mycroft to come forward. You picked up Aurora and she giggled as the three of you hugged each other. Faint coos came from the doorframe causing you and Mycroft to turn your heads, finding Mr Holmes, Mrs Holmes, Sherlock, John and Mary smiling at the three of you with delight. 

The snow got heavier and Mycroft opened up his umbrella "Why don't we go inside and let you open your presents?" he asked the little girl who frantically nodded. You let out a giggle and walked inside with her and Mycroft. 

Later that evening you returned home with Mycroft and Aurora, who had fell asleep in your arms in the car "She's had a long day" you whispered to Mycroft. 

"I think we all have" he let out a yawn. 

"Thank you so much for this, I can't quite believe it. Us, parents? The British government and a homicidal psychopath are both parents? What could possibly go wrong?" You joked, biting your lip to quieten your laugh so you wouldn't wake Aurora. Mycroft let out a laugh and gently kissed your lips. 

When you arrived home you and Mycroft placed Aurora into bed and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. You both stopped at the doorframe to look at her again, to confirm with your eyes that this was real. You placed your head against Mycroft's shoulder "I don't think I'll need music to improve a situation anymore...not when we have her" You admitted looking at your daughter with a smile. 

Mycroft smiled and kissed your temple "I love you Mrs Holmes" he whispered. 

"I love you too, Mr Holmes...now, are you going to unwrap your Christmas present?" You turned to him and seductively bit your lip. Mycroft raised a brow as you began to walk to your bedroom, he quickly followed with a huge smile. 

 

\--------------------

That day was the beginning of their adventure as a family. 

There were good days. 

There were bad days. 

There was the day uncle Sherlock took Rosie and Aurora to a soft play place and lost them in a ball pit. Y/N and Mary almost killed him, luckily for Sherlock, Mycroft and John held their wives back. 

There was the day Mycroft returned home late from work and found his girls on the couch sleeping, Y/N's hand still clutching into a book of children's bedtime stories as the other held onto their daughter. He hadn't smiled so much at anything in his life. 

There was the day Aurora graduated from university with a Bachelor Arts in astronomy. Mycroft may or may not have gotten her a job at the European Space Agency. 

Then there was the day when Aurora met her future husband, Sam, and brought him home for dinner. Mycroft went all out with the security checks and kept a close eye on her boyfriend while Sherlock and John interrogated him at a supermarket. Sam loved Aurora, Y/N could see it and as much as Mycroft hated to admit it, he saw it too. 

It was funny the first time she brought him home, Y/N called her into the kitchen to help out and left Sam with Mycroft. "I don't need any help dear, I just wanted to watch what your father would do". The two women giggled as they peered around the corner at the two men who awkwardly stood trying to avoid conversing with one another. 

Then there was they day Aurora married Sam. Y/N helped her daughter with the finishing touches as Mycroft walked into the room and stood stood admiring the two most wonderful and beautiful women in his life. His wife turned her head around to him and smiled, it was like slow motion as she walked over to him and pressed a kiss against his lips "I'll leave you to for a minute, don't be nervous. She'll always be our little girl" Y/N cupped his cheek and left. 

"Are you ready?" Mycroft asked extending his arm for Aurora to take she nodded before taking it. 

"This wedding is just like one big dysfunctional family reunion isn't it?" Aurora snorted. 

Mycroft raised his brow "Dysfunctional family? Whatever gave you that idea?" He laughed and Aurora joined in too. 

"I love you dad" she whispered out as the wedding march began to play. 

"I love you too". 

There was the day Aurora sat on her porch with her granddaughter, looking through boxes of old photos one summer afternoon. Aurora had adopted a son and daughter with Sam and their daughter had a child with her husband. 

"Granny who's that?" The girl asked Aurora while handing her a photograph that had worn at the edges slightly. 

"They are Starlight and Moonstruck, they were my mum and dad" Aurora explained looking at the photo of her parents happily standing under an umbrella while kissing as the rain poured around them. 

"What happened to them?" She asked curiously. 

Aurora smiled and looked up to the sky "They went to dance with the stars".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first Mycroft X reader fic! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
